Digimon Tamers
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: What if Takato Matsuki had a twin sister? Meet Cayden Matsuki and her patrner! Get ready for the twist they put on the Tamers' world. Henry oc. I own noting, except the plot and my ocs.
1. My brother's new friend

**"My Brother's New Friend"**

**(Cayden looks like Kari, only with Takato's skin color, eye color and longer hair)**

Cayden Matsuki was sitting on her bed in her room, reading a book, when her brother, Takato, came in, a large box behind him.

"You didn't bring home another stray animal, did you?" she asked.

He jumped at her voice and turned around to face her.

"Oh, Cay, hey! Uh, no, it's, um, well..."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confussion and jumped off the bed, landing on her feet.

"What is it then?" she asked.

Takato looked at the box then his sister for a few seconds, then fully faced her.

"It's a long story and you probably won't believe me.."

"Try me!"

He grabbed the top of the box.

"Cay, meet Guilmon!"

He then lifted the box up and revealed a dino like creature hidding underneath.

He looked up at her with adorable gold eyes, looking at her curiously.

"Aw, how cute!" she said, kneeling down next to him.

"He isn't cute!" Takato protested.

"All right, cool then. What is he?"

"He's a digimon."

Cayden looked at him, puzzeled.

"No way! That's just a TV show!"

"Well, now it's real!"

He pulled out a gray and red device.

"Look, it's a digivice! I found a weird blue card and slashed it through my card scanner and it turned it into this thing! I then tried to slash all the stuff I wrote about Guilmon into the slot in the digivice and a digi-egg appeared! Today, Guilmon hatched and I followed the directions it gave me and found him, alive and breathing!" he said.

"Wow." Cayden said.

"Takatomon, who is this?" Guilmon asked.

"Oh, this is my sister, Cayden, but we call her Cay for short."

"It's nice to meet you, Guilmon." she said.

"Oh! Caymon, do you have anything to eat? I'm hungery!" Guilmon said.

She laughed and pet his head and he made some sort of purring noise.

"I'll go get you something, OK, sweetie?"

He cheered.

Cayden went downstaires and got some left over curry from dinner for the digimon to eat.

Wow, digimon were actually real.

That was totally awesome!

Ah, now she was jealous! She really wants a digimon partner too!

"I wonder which one I'd get?" she wondered.

She loved a whole bunch of digimon, it would be hard to choose from.

She loved Veemon, Gatomon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gabumon, Wormmon, Terriermon, Lopmon and a whole bunch of others, it would be hard for her to choose from them all!

She shook the thought from her head and went upstaires and was then tackled to the floor by a large red dino when she walked into her room.

"Guilmon!" Takato scolded.

"What?" the dino asked.

Cayden sat up, although it proved to be difficult with the digimon laying down on her stomach, and patted his head.

"It's fine, Takato. Guimon's just a baby, he's still learning." she deffended.

Guilmon got off of her and she stood up and handed him the food, making him cheer.

"Yay! Thank you, Caymon!" he cried, digging in.

Takato groaned as his sister laughed good naturally at the cute- sorry -_cool_ digimon as he pigged out.

Well, the TV show was right about them eating alot.

Later on, the twins fell asleep, both cuddling up to Guilmon on the floor.

In the morning, Cayden hugged Guilmon good-bye as Takato brought him somewhere to hide him and she went on to school, eager to visit the dino afterwards.

It was gym class now and the students were doing the long jump.

"So how'd I do?" Takato asked Jeri, who was recording the length they jumped.

"Just over three meters!" she said.

"Alright! I rule the world!" Takato cheered.

"Don't get too excited there, Chumley, I still beat you." Kazu said.

'Why does my brother hang out with a creep like that again?' Cayden thought.

"Yeah, it's easy to win when you cheat!" Takato said as Jeri laughed.

He then made a weird face, like he was wondering if he saw something strange and went to stand beside Kenta.

"You're up, Cayden!" Ms. Isagi said.

"Right!" she said.

She took a few breaths, then started running and jumped. She stayed on the spot she landed on until Jeri brought the measuring tape over to see how far she got.

"About four meters." she said.

"That's a surprise." Cayden said as she went over to stand next to her little brother.

"Hey Cay?" Takato said.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"This is going to sound crazy, but...I think I saw a walking cardboard box."

She stared at him.

"You're right. That is crazy."

A few minutes later, the fire alarm went off, making everyone stare at the school.

"Looks like your socks set off the fire alarm again, Kenta." Kazu joked.

"Very funny." the bespeckled boy said dryly.

"I thought so."

Ms. Isagi told everyone to stay as she ran into the building to check it out.

"Hey, Takato, you OK?" Jeri asked.

"Yeah, but I gotta go!" he said nervously and ran off.

Cayden followed after him, confused.

They ran through the mass of students gathered in the hall, polietly pushing their way through the crowd. Cayden heard the students say that the principal saw a monster and gasped as she and Takato saw a familiar cardboard box laying on the ground.

Takato turned away, saying Guilmon's name and Cayden turned to go after him, noticing a boy with blue hair watching her brother curiously before she ran past him.

The twins were outside the school now, Takato panicing.

"Taky, calm down!" cayden said placing her hands on top of his shoulders.

"We'll find him. Down worry."

"Where's all the food?" they heard someone yell.

They went over to the door that lead to the kitchen and heard the cooks complaining about sommeone or something eating all the food, making the twins sweatdrop.

"It's Guilmon alright!" Takato said, hanging his head in defeat.

"That poor baby! He's probably sick from eating all that garbage. Or in a trauma induced coma." Cayden said.

"No one else would eat that stuff!" her brother groaned, holding his head.

Her brother then started walking off, depressed.

"Guilmon...why did you hafta run away?"

"We'll find him!" Cayden said again, patting his back.

"Guilmon?" someone asked.

The twins gasped and turned to see the blue haired boy from before.

"You said 'Guilmon'. Well, didn't you?" he asked, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed.

"He's a digimon, right?"

"How did you know that?" Takato asked.

"I'm thinking 'mon' tipped him off." Cayden muttered.

"Is he a digimon tamer too?" someone asked.

Just then, a beige bunny with green stripes and big floppy ears came out from hidding behind the boy's legs.

"Oh, cool! It's a Terriermon!" Cayden said.

"And he talked! I don't...believe it!" Takato said, flushing.

"You must not be a very good digimon tamer if you can't even keep track of one digimon!" Terriermon said playfully.

Takato gasped and seamed to reel back as if he was slapped.

"Terriermon!" the boy scolded.

"What? It's not my fault if he stinks at it, right?" the bunny said, bouncing around.

Takato was on the verge of tears and ran off, his sister watching with worry and repressed anger. She hated seeing her brother hurt!

"Let me guess, you're new at this too, huh?" Cayden asked, masking her anger.

"How'd you guess?" the boy asked.

She turned her crimson eyes on him and gave him a look that could freeze magma.

"Then maybe you would have taught your digimon some manners. And don't blame this on him. A digimon's personality normally reflects on that of their partner's." she said before storming off, looking for her brother.

"Takato? Guilmon?" she called after running around for a bit.

"Caymon!" she heard before being tackled by a red blur.

"Ow!" she groaned when she hit the ground.

"Guilmon, you gotta stop doing that!" she heard Takato say.

She looked up and saw her brother running over as the red dino purred and cuddled into her chest.

"Taky, are you OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, I will be." he said.

"So, what's next on the agenda?" she asked.

"We go to school and get changed and then we find a new place for Guilmon." he said.

"Loving that idea." she said, rubbing the dino's head.

"Caymon..." Guilmon said.

"Yeah, sweetie?" she asked.

"I need a new box..."

She laughed at that.

"Guilmon, stop that!" Takato laughed.

"But if we're not here to chase squirls, then why are we here?" the dino asked.

The next day the twins went into the park, looking for possible places to hide him.

Guilmon growled, surprising them and they turned to see a yellow blur attack the dino, pushing him into a fence.

"Hey!" Takato said as Cayden ran over to check on the dino.

"What a lousy fighter. But a fight's a fight." someone said.

Cayden looked up to see a girl with a cold face (which oldly reminded her of the digimon Emperor) and saw the yellow blur was really a fox like digimon named Renamon that stood up tall on her hind legs.

"I dreamt you!" Takato said, making Cayden and the girl flinch, weirded out.

"So what? It's time to clam up. Renamon! Walk. All. Over him." she said.

To be continued...


	2. To Fight or Not to Fight?

**"To Fight or Not to Fight?"**

"What was that all about?" Takato said.

"That was your digimon eating dirt." the girl said

"Who are you? And why did you attack us?" Cayden asked, standing.

"I saw you in my dream...no way this can be real." Takato said, shaking his head.

"So your a lousy tamer and you're weird. Now amscray, unless you think you can handle us, little boy." she said, mockingly.

"I am not either a lousy tamer and what do you mean a little boy? Guilmon is just young, that's all!" Takato said.

"Like tamer like digimon." the red head said.

Cayden's lips quirked, remembering she said something similar to that guy earlier.

"Come on, he's at least a rookie, right?" the girl questioned.

"Um.." Takato said, looking at his partner.

"You don't know?" Cayden asked her brother.

"Uh, well, yeah I think he is." he answered, uncertain.

Cayden groaned and massaged her temples.

"That's what I was going for-"

"Taky, don't even bother explaining, cause she doesn't even care." Cayden cut her brother off.

"Ah, how clever! Renamon." the girl (Cayden decided to call her Princess) stepped back as her digimon advanced on them.

"Wait, call her off! We don't wanna fight!" Takato said, waving his arms.

"I knew you were just a little boy with a pet digimon!" Princess said.

"Excuse me, but which digimon is the one bending to their master's orders like a pet?" Cayden said, stepping defensively in front of her brother.

"What are you talking about?" Princess hissed.

"The way how you're ordering Renamon around like that! Does she even want to fight us?"

"Of course she does. What do you think digimon were made for?" Princess sneered.

"You have no feeling for anyone but yourself!" Cayden said, clenching her fists.

"For goodness sake, let's just get this over with!" Renamon said, attacking.

"Guilmon, run away!" Takato said.

"Diamond storm!" Renamon said, releasing all these shards of light down on the red dino.

"Listen for once!" Takato said.

Guilmon emerged fine from the attack, but he seemed different. Wild, kind of. He fired off a red blast from his mouth, but he missed the fox and the blast took a chunk out of a tree.

Renamon then tackled Guilmon to the ground and they rolled around, the dino biting into her arm.

"Guilmon, please! I don't even think he remembers I'm here!" Takato said.

"That's just plain sloppy, Renamon!" Princess said, taking out her digivice and digimon cards.

"She's fightig for you. How about showing a little respect for her!" Cayden said, crossing her arms and glaring at the girl.

"Digi modify! Armour activate!" Princess said, slashing a card through the slot in the digivice.

An armour canon thing appeared on Renamon's arm and she started hitting Guilmon with it, but he just snarled and knawed at her other arm.

"Guilmon, run away! I'm beggin' ya!" Takato cried.

"Now that's more like it!" Princess said smugly.

"That's it!" Cayden said.

She tackled the red head down, both of them hitting the dirt and they started wrestling, just like the two digimon.

"Get off me!" the red head yelled, lavender eyes filled with anger and shock.

"As if, Princess!" Cayden scoffed.

The two started slapping and pulling each other's hair, ignorant to anything else as they screamed insults at each other.

Cayden had gotten the upper hand and was straddling the girl's waiste and was about to say something, but was stopped by someone yelling.

"Stop it!"

The digimon, Takato and the two girls looked over to see the blue haired boy and his Terriermon standing there, watching them.

Princess took the other girl's distraction as her chance and punched her in the face and then tossed her off of her.

Cayden looked up at the red head, crimson eyes meeting lavender in a heated glare.

"It's you!" Takato said.

"It's me! It's him! And aren't you happy to see us?" Terriermon laughed, running down the hill and passed Princess.

"A digimon? OK this is getting a little too weird!" the red head said, eye twitching.

"Yeah, I know, they're popping up everywhere." Cayden said standing up.

"You looked pretty good until the end, but didn't you feel silly rolling around in the dirt like that?" Terriermon asked Renamon, making her bristle and growl.

"It's not very smart to mouth off to someone bigger than you." the boy said walking next to the goggle head.

"Henry! Moumentai!" Terriermon said.

"You take it easy! What are your digimon fighting about anyway?" Henry asked.

"Ask the digimon Emperess!" Cayden said, glaring at the smug looking girl.

"That's a dumb question. What else are digimon suspose to do?" Princess said.

"Anything they want to do. They're not fighting machines and they're not our slaves or pets either. They're our friends, you know."

Terriermon jumped on the boy, hanging off his neck with his large ear as the boy gave him a smile.

"They just wanna do the same things we do." Henry said, petting Terriermon.

"Well, Renamon wants to fight. So do I for that matter." Princess said.

"OK." Cayden said.

She then slapped the girl across the face, making her stumble back.

"Now we're even!" she said and walked over to her brother, ignoring the icy daggers piercing her back.

"Renamon, lets go." Princess said leaving.

Renamon followed her tamer, tail swishing sassily behind her.

"You're Takato and Cayden, right?" the blue haired boy asked.

"Yeah, I saw you at school yesterday..." Takato said

"When Guilmon got bored and came looking for you. I'm Henry." Henry chuckled.

"Man, you showed up just in time today. She was gonna slice and dice him!" Takato said.

They had a found a small concrete house thing and were talking in there as the digimon played.

"I don't get it. I mean, look at them, how can that girl think they're just here to fight?" Henry asked as they watched Terriermon getting bounced up and down off of Guilmon's tail.

"Yeah, everyone knows what digimon really wanna do is eat. When he raided the cafeteria I knew it was time to find a place with a lock." Takato joked, making Cayden chuckle at that.

"I still can't believe he ate all that food." Cayden said.

"Hey, he might have saved our lives. It was only a matter of time before they poison us." Henry said, smiling.

"Now there's an idea. Guilmon can be our official taste tester!" Takato said.

"Problem is, we'd all go hungry." Henry said.

Cayden rolled her eyes in good humor then turned and left.

"Hey, I'm kinda hungry!" Terriermon said from his place on Guilmon's head.

"But you just ate an hour ago!" Henry said.

"So what's your point?" Terriermon asked.

The Chinese boy rolled his eyes, then looked over as he saw the girl walking away.

"Hey, Cayden, where are ya going?" Henry asked.

"Caymon, where you going?" Guilmon asked.

"Home, incase Mom and Dad found out we skipped school today. See ya!" she called.

As she walked home, she couldn't help but think about everything that happened in the past few days.

It seemed so sureal that all of this was happening.

"Whatever." she muttered, folding her arms behind her back.

As she walked in the park, she heard laughing.

She stopped and turned to see a small creature on the swingset.

She gasped at the sight.

"It's Demiveemon!" she said.

The small dragon heard it's name being said and looked up at her and smiled, waving at her.

"Hi! Hi! Hi!" she said jumping off the swing and running over to her.

She smiled at the cute creature and kneeled down next to her.

She didn't know that Demiveemon could be female.

"Hi there." she greeted.

"Wow, you're different looking! Are you a human?" Demiveemon asked, excitment clear.

"Yep, that's what I am. My name's Cayden, but my friends call me Cay." she said.

"Alright, am I your friend?" Demiveemon asked.

"Uh, sure, if you wanna be." she said.

"OK Cay!" she cheered, dancing around her.

She was too busy watching the hyper digimon to notice that she was being watched by a certain fox hidding in the trees and a certain boy and his partner who were on their way home.

"So, what are you doing here, Demiveemon?" she asked.

"Oh, I was lookin' for my tamer." she said.

"You have a tamer?" she asked, surprised.

"Yep!" she smiled at her.

"What's their name?"

"Uh, I don't know. I haven't found my tamer yet. I came here thinking I'd find 'em, but couldn't. But I know I will soon and we'll be great together!" she cheered.

Cayden giggled at that and pat her head affectinatlly.

"I hope you find them. Good luck, Demiveemon."

She got up and started to walk home again, leaving a curious dragon watching her retreating form,a calculating look on her face.

It was the next day and Tal was sitting in her desk, listening to Takato and his friends talking and heard Kazu mention someone called the digimon queen and the description sounded familiar.

'I wonder if it's her?' she thought about the girl with the Renamon.

She smirked as she remembered that fight they got into and the look of surprise on her face.

Then she thought back to after that, seeing Demiveemon.

"I wonder if she found her tamer yet?" she said.

"Who found their tamer?" Jeri asked.

She jumped in her seat, inching away from the girl.

"It's nothing important." she insisted.

After school, the Matsuki twins were walking home and saw all these military trucks driving by and Takato got an idea that they were after Guilmon, so they ran off to his house, the girl trying to calm her brother down.

When they got there, the red dino was gone, so they ran off, looking for him in a panic.

Takato's D-power started beeping and he used it to track down his digimon and found him in a bush with Demiveemon on top his head.

"I win! Let's play again!" the red dino said.

"You scared me! Who's your new friend?" Takato asked.

"Hi, I'm Demiveemon!" she said.

She then noticed Cayden and jumped at her.

"CAY!" she said and cuddled into her arms.

"You know her?" her brother asked.

"I met her last night." she explained.

Afterwards, the two kids and the two digimon were walking in town, Takato deciding of having Guilmon pretend to be a kid in a costume, which really worked and a kid came up to them and said it was cool. Demiveemon tensed in Cayden's arms after the kid left and Guilmon growled, the two then took off, making the twins chase after them into a parking garage and found Princess and Renamon there, waiting for them.

"It's you again!" Takato said.

"AH, COME ON!" Cayden groaned.

"Can't get anything past you, can I, boy? Are ready to fight this time? Is your dinosaur out of diapers yet?"

"And are you ready to get back to where we left off?" Cayden mocked her, flexing her fists.

Demiveemon stood in front of her protectivly and the girl noticed.

"Is that your digimon? Please, she isn't even a rookie."

"Well, at least _she_ isn't a slave!"

"Stop, this is soo stupid! Why would your digimon want to fight Guilmon? He hasn't done anything to her." Takato said.

"She doesn't care. She wants a fight, no matter what. But why though? Is it to make her stronger..."

Cayden looked at the girl and smirked.

"Oh, I see...Renamon can't digivolve!"

Princess glared at her.

"She will after she takes down Babymon."

The dino and fox started fighting and Guilmon accidentally blew up a car.

"Hope he has insurance." Demiveemon said.

"How do you know about that stuff?" Cayden asked, looking at her curiously.

"I'm full of surprises!" she said.

Guilmon growled and went to chase after Renamon, but the battle was stopped again when the martyr showed up.

"What's going on in here?"

Everyone turned to see Henry and Terriermon.

"Thank goodness!" Takato said.

"Don't make me laugh! You honestly think that weiny little bunny that take on Renamon?"

"Who are you calling a weiny? I mean, I think that qualifies as rude!" Terriermon said.

"Yeah, that seems to be going around right now, Terriermon. There's a lot about this I don't understand. It's true on the net digimon are born to fight, but that doesn't mean they should fight here. Don't you get it? They came here for something they can't get on the net. What is it?"

"When you figure it out, Sakrutese, let me know. Renamon, you know what I expect."

"As you wish." Renamon said, preparing for the attack.

"See! Slavery right there! She's like the bloody digimon Emperor!" Cayden said.

Renamon used her diamond storm, but Terriermon got in front of Guilmon, shocking everyone.

"Get back!" Renamon cried in panic.

"Oh no!" Cayden cried.

"Terriermon!" Henry cried as his D-power glowed green.

"Terriermon digivolve too...GARGOMON!"

Gargomon was standing in te small bunny's place and started blasting everything in sight.

Takato and Henry took refuge behind a car and Cayden noticed that Gargomon's shots were getting a little too close to Princess, so she ran over and knocked her out of the way as the blast landed where she once was. The two girls slowly got up, Cayden standing in front of the scared red head protectivly.

"Henry, no offence, but do something about your gun crazed bunny!" she yelled to the boy.

Demiveemon came out of nowhere and hit Gargomon in the face, making the bunny knock her away.

"DEMIVEEMON!" Cayden called.

Behind her, Princess's device started beeping and glowed. They both looked at it and saw an object shoot out of it and land in the crimson eyed girl's hands. It was a white and silver D-power.

"What?" she asked.

"You're a tamer?" Princess asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But who's my partner?"

Just then, the device glowed and Demiveemon did too.

"Demiveemon digivolve too...V-MON!"

Everyone stared in awe at the rookie digimon as she attacked Gargomon and pushed him all the way to the other side of the lot, knocking him into a wall and snapping him out of his craze.

"V-Mon!" Cayden cried, running over to her.

"I'm OK!" she said.

Cayden bent down and hugged her.

"Are you OK, Gargomon?" she asked the big bunny.

"Yeah, just dizzy." he said.

"Sorry about that, but I had to stop you from hurtin' everyone. Hope we can we pals." V-Mon said, smiling.

"Sure!" Gargomon laughed.

Princess and Renamon left as the boys ran over to the brunette, the red dino right behind them.

To be continued...


	3. It Came from the Other Side

"It Came From The Other Side"

"Who knew Terriermon had it in him!" Takato said.

Cayden frowned at her brother and he flinched realizing his mistake at what he said.

"Oops, sorry, Henry!" he said.

The three tamers had left the parking garage and fled to the park for cover so no one would see the three digimon.

Cayden was still on cloud nine at the moment.

She had her very own digimon, V-Mon, who was a female.

V-Mon had pretty amethyst eyes with long, thick eyelashes framing them and she also had cute little dimples.

"Don't worry about it. After all, Gargomon didn't really hurt anyone. That girl's fine thanks to Cay." Takato said from his place on the ground.

Cayden blushed at that making V-Mon giggle at her flustered tamer.

Henry was leaning against a tree, not saying anything but Cayden could still see the fear and worry in his steele gray eyes.

"Look Takatomon, Caymon, I can walk on my hands!" Guilmon called.

The twins looked over their shoulders to see that the red dino was indeed walking on his hands, but he was swaying to side and promptly fell over making V-Mon giggle and run over to the digimon she considered a brother.

The two of them had gotten the idea that since their tamers were siblings they should be too.

"It's easier when you cheat." Gargomon teased in a sing song as Guilmon stood up.

The champion was leaned up against a tree and was using his guns/paws and large ears to hold himself up.

"Can I stop now? This is a real pain in the neck."

"Not yet." Henry said pushing himself off the tree.

"This'll turn him back to Terriermon?" Takato asked as he crawled over to the champion.

"It has to. I sure can't take him home as Gargomon now can I? He's too big!" Henry said.

Cayden walked over to stand next to the Chinese boy, V-Mon rushing to her side and jumping up into her arms.

The crimson eyed girl smiled at her partner, then looked at Henry, catching him looking at her before he looked away, a pink tinge on his cheeks making her blink in confusion. What was that about?

"You got a point." Takato said.

"Can you imagine what my parents would say? They'd freak!" Henry said.

"That's an understatement. I'm pretty sure our parents would go bulistic." Cayden said.

"What are we gonna do about V-Mon? Are we taking her home?" asked her brother.

Cayden looked at the rookie in her arms and smiled at her, the digimon returning it.

"Yep, we are. She'll be easier to hide from Mom and Dad since she's smaller. I'll just tell them she's a stuffed animal."

"Hey, do you think maybe Gargomon can turn back on his own. After all, he did digivolve by himself, maybe he can revert th e process." V-Mon hypothosized.

The three tamers and Gargomon all looked at her in shock.

Geeze, one moment she was like Guilmon, the next she's smart. She'll be a real head turner and handful for Cayden.

"Yeah, this must happen to digimon all the time, especially the rookies. Maybe that girl would know, think we should ask her?" Takato asked as Guilmon was trying to walk on his hands again.

"I'm not gonna ask her, you ask her!" Henry and Cayden said, though the girl sounded annoyed about the thought.

Guilmon fell down again making Gargomon and V-Mon giggle, as the champion eld up on gun/paw, his ears still holding must of his weight up.

"Guilmon fall down go boom!" Gargomon giggled.

"Hopefully his mouth will de-digivolve first." Takato said making Cayden and V-Mon laugh.

"I got it." Henry sighed.

"Now I got it!" Guilmon said trying the move again, but fell.

V-Mon got down from Cayden's hold and trying the move herself. She got into a somersault position and then pushed her body upwards with her hands, taking a few steps after she was balanced perfectly.

"No fair!" Guilmon whined making the tamers laugh as he tried to copy his 'sister', but failed again.

"Nice try. Come on, it's time to go home." Takato said.

Guilmon got up and went to his tamer and they went, but Cayden stayed behind, looking at V-Mon as she walked on her hands over to Gargomon, starting a coversation with him.

Henry noticed that the girl didn't seem to be leaving at all.

"Aren't you going?" he asked.

She looked at him with a playful gleam in her eyes.

"Eager to get rid of me?" she asked.

Henry blushed and held his hands up, smiling nervously.

"No, no! Not that!"

"Hey, Cay, aren't you coming?" Takato asked.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here and keep the guys some company. They're in for a long wait. Tell Mom and Dad I'm at a friend's house and will be late." she said.

Takato nodded and left.

A few hours later night had fallen and V-Mon had decided to play tag with Gargomon, thinking that if they burned off the energy he had, then he would revert back to Terriermon.

"Hey, Henry?" Cayden said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"When did you first become a tamer, anyway?" she asked.

He looked at her, many emotions in his eyes as he remembered back to when it all happened.

"It was Christmas time. My dad got me the new digimon game and I went o play it right away. I chose Terriermon as my character because it would be a challenge to defeat other digimon with small guy like that. It was all going great. I had a blast!" he said smiling.

Cayden narrowed her eyes in consern. She knew things were going to take a turn and she was right when the smile fell from his face.

"But then Terriermon got hurt. I felt so bad about it because it was my fault. I spoke to my dad about it, but he said that digimon were just data and it didn't matter, but when I made him fight again, I realized that it did matter and I couldn't let him get hurt. Then this strange blue card appeared and I decided to use it to help him, but it turned my card scanner into a digivice and Terriermon come out of the game."

He looked close to tears.

"Is that why you don't like fighting?" Cayden asked softly.

"I promised I'd never let him fight again. I don't want him to get hurt again!"

She thought back to the fight in the parking garage. Henry had seemed horrified when his digimon had digivolved and he said that he couldn't control that much power.

"What happened the first time he digivolved?" she asked shocking him.

Henry looked at her.

"It was when he had to fight Gorillamon. I just kept swiping cards, trying to make him stronger. I didn't stop to think about how it would effect Terriermon, so I had him keep attacking until he had enough power to digivolve into Gargomon. He had Gorillamon on the run and I was happy, but then I noticed how..." he trailed off.

"Trigger happy?" Cayden suplied as they digimon laughed and chased each other around.

"Out of control he was. I was scared. I never want that to happen again." he said in self loathing.

Cayden bit her lip in thought, then walked closer to him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He looked into her crimson eyes, seeing the consern and kindness in them.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know. We all make mistakes sometimes, it's a part of life. What matters is that he's here now and safe and happy." she smiled.

"Try to put that all in the past and focuss on moving on. Gargomon digivolved because he was in danger. As long as he has you and his friends around to help him out, he wont go insane like that again."

Henry was silent as he took it all in and smiled at her gratefully.

"Thanks, Cayden." he said.

She giggled softly at that, making him blush again.

"It worked!" V-Mon's voice rang out.

The two tamers turned to see V-Mon running back over to them, Terriermon right behind her.

"Can we go home now?" the bunny asked.

"Glad to see you back to your old self. See you later, Cayden." Henry said as Terriermon jumped up on his shoulders and they left.

"See ya guys!" the two girls called.

The next day, Takato, Cayden and V-Mon were with Kazu and Kenta, talking about cards. Kazu had given Takato a training grips card, saying it was useless and he didn't need it, so the goggle head should get some sucker to trade for it just as Henry walked by them with Terriermon on his head.

The twins then left the two boys and went over to walk with their new friend.

"Sometimes I think Kazu gives me these new cards so he can use them against me later." Takato said.

"You figured that out just now?" Cayden deadpanned.

"I don't like him." V-Mon stated making Cayden giggle, happy to know they had something in comon.

"You guve him way too much credit." Henry said refering to Kazu.

"Yeah, I gotta work on that." Takato said.

Suddenly, Terriermon's ears perked up and V-Mon stiffened in Cayden's arms.

"What's up?" Henry asked.

"My ears for one thing!" Terriermon said.

"Your ears? Oh no!" Henry said.

"What's that?" Asked Takato pointing at some sort of fog.

"I hope it's not what I think it is!" Henry said.

"Me too!" Takato said.

"Do you even know what he's talking about?" Cayden asked.

"...No." her brother said making her and V-Mon face palm and sigh.

"Whatever it is, it's coming right at us!" Takato said fearfully.

"You know something. You just may be right." Henry said.

"Please don't tell me that's a digital field." Cayden begged.

"It is. That's how I git here." V-Mon said.

"Lovely."

The group all took off running.

"This is some week we're having!" Terriermon said.

"Must run faster!" Takato said as the fog speeded up in the chase,

"I could if Terriemron wasn't choking me!" Henry said.

They ran down the streets, coming to the part of the city where the large buildings were when Takato asked them what a digital field was and got the cliff notes from his sister that it was when two digimons were to battle together and that a digimon normally comes with the field. V-Mon said that the field was like a portal from the Human World to the Digital World.

The fog was gaining on them so they split up, Takato taking the bridge that came into view while the two tamers carrying their digimon ran past it, Takato yelling that the fog was after them and that he'd go get Guilmon for back up.

The group came to a construction site and Terriermon sugested that they hide in there, so the two tamers took the advice, but the fog still followed them and decided to settle there for the battle.

A bright red light shit out and the force of it threw the tamers and digimon into the side of a building.

They stood up as they heard growling and saw a large digimon come out of the pink fog just as Takato and Guilmon appeared.

It was Gorillamon and he did not look happy at all!

"Terriermon!" he growled.

Gorillamon threw a beam at Terriemon and Hnery ran over to get the beast type digimon to stop, Cayden and V-Mon by his side.

Henry was trying to talk him out of fighting, but he wasn't listening.

Guilmon jumped up to attack, but Gorillamon knocked him back down and they wrestled as the tamers and smaller digimon ran up a bridge for saftey.

Terriermon was arguing with Henry about joining in the fight. V-Mon met eyes with Cayden, silently asking if she could join in. The girl thought about it, not sure what to do or say and started biting at her thumb nail, but when Terriermon jumped into the fight, she made up her mind and nodded to V-Mon. The female digimon nodded with a smile, then glared at Gorillamon and joined int he fight, knocking the beast down.

Gorillamon, who was about to blast his laser at Guilmon, accidentally blasted it it at the tamers, so Takato pushed his sister and Henry down to avoide the hit.

Henry was begging Terriermon to stop fighting after he blasted Gorillamon in the face with his bunny blast, but he refused to stop, making Henry grow even more conflicted. Cayden groaned as the fight below them grew messy, with Gorillamon going on a rampage, swinging a steele beam at Terriermon and chasing after Guilmon and V-Mon when they tried to help him. Henry was berating himself, saying it was his fault that Gorillamon had crossed over from the game world and didn't want to fight in the risk of loosing Terriermon. Takato told Henry that Terriermon had to digivolve, but he rufused to do it.

Cayden finally lost it and slapped Henry across the face, shocking the two boys.

"Would you snap out of it! I know you have issues with all of this, but if you don't fight right now, you'll loose Terriemron forever! And we'll loose our digimon too! So stop with the pity party and DO SOMETING!" she yelled.

The Chinese boy held his red cheek, letting her words sink in just as V-Mon was hurt badly by Gorillamon, crying out in pain, making Cayden turn back to her digimon, tears in her eyes.

She just found her, she couldn't loose her now!

Hnery got an idea and took Takato's new training grip card and slashed it into the slot of his D-power. Terriermon got the the grips on his ears and then threw them at Gorillamon and they tied him up as the rookies all worked together to defeat him. Guilmon and V-Mon both knocked him back as Terriermon used his tornado attack on him, sending the beast high up into the air and then land painfully onto the ground.

The tamers all ran down to check out the damage.

"Well, what goes up...must come down." Terriermon quipped.

Gorillamon forced himself back up and broke the grips off of his arms, snarling.

"I don't think he liked the ride!" Guilmon said.

Gorillamon was about to use his cannon on them, but Terriermon used his bunny blasting, sending a green fireball into the cannon so it backfired on the beast, turning him into red specks of data and Terriermon went over to it.

"Wait! Terriermon, I don't want you to absobr his data!" Henry said.

"Can I at least do a little victory dance? Can I?" the bunny asked.

"V!" Cayden cried out.

"Cay!" V-Mon cried back.

The two partners hugged, happy that nothing bad had happened to anyone as the field faded away after the battle ended and the data disapeared with it.

"So what happened to Gorillamon's data? Did it just dispear?" Takato asked as Henry picked up his digimon.

"Maybe it went back to the Digital World so he can be reborn." Cayden sugested standing up with her digimon in her arms too.

"That's what I hope too." Henry said.

"Hey, Henry, sorry about that slap before. I didn't mean to be so hard on you." Cayden said looking down in shame with a blush on her face.

The group were all on a bridge, just taking in the events of the day.

"It's fine. I really needed it to get thinking straight." Henry said offering her a smile.

"Does that mean I can slap you when you have a hard time thinking?" Terriermon asked.

"Terriermon..." the chinese boy said in a warning tone.

"Moumentai, it was a joke!"

"That was amazing! You and Terriermon make a really great combanation, you know that." Takato said.

"Yeah, thanks, Takato."

"Why are you thanking him? He didn't do anything." Terriermon said.

"We're a good combanation too. Like peanutbutter and bananas." Guilmon said.

"You're obsessed!" Takato chuckled.

V-Mon looked up at Cayden, amethyst eyes sparkling.

"We're great together too, right?" she asked.

"You know it." Cayden said patting her head.

"Hey Henry!" Terriermon said.

"What?" he asked.

The bunny then jumped on his head, making him laugh and smile.

"Moumentai!" the bunny said.

"Takatomon, I think I'm hungry again!" Guilmon said making the girls laugh at their brothers.

"Guilmon, for the last time, I am not a mon! Oh, forget it, lets go eat."

"OK Takato." Guilmon said.

Cayden stretched out her arms, thinking.

Did Gorillamon's data really go back to the other side?

To be continued...


	4. Dream a Little Dream

"Dream a Little Dream"

When Cayden, Takato and his friends got to school they saw a group of kids at the soccer field. Takato and Kazu were arguing over whether or not it was because of a soccer game, but when they got closer, they saw that it was really because someone had vandalized the field with the chalk making squiggly lines all over the place.

"OK, OK everyone, give me your attention. For a change. You too, Kazu." said Ms. Isagi, making Kazu groan since she singled him out.

"I assume none of you vandalized the soccer field, though I wouldn't put it past some of you, but if you know anything about it, let me know, OK? Now, pick up your pencils, it's time for a test."

Everyone groaned at that saying that she never said that there would be a test that morning.

"It's not fair!" Kazu whined waving his arms in the air.

"If life were fair, I'd be in Maui. Maybe this'll teach you to pay attention in class." Ms. Isagi said handing out the sheets as Kazu groaned again and Cayden bit her lip to hold in her laughter.

The entire day was spent with rumours being spread about how the lines were made and they were pretty ridiculous, like a ghost was responsible or they were crop circles done by aliens. Jeri had said she saw some type of cat thing that did it, but it didn't seem likely. When the girl had described the story, the only word that popped into Cayden's mind was 'digimon'.

"Nobody has any idea who drew the chalk lines." Takato told Henry as the Chinese boy walked home with the twins.

He held his chin in thought, while Cayden stared at him with her brow arched in curiosity at him.

"Probably a prank." Henry said.

"Yeah. But you'd think they'd have some clue, but they don't." Takato said.

"Well, whoever did do it must be pretty clever." the Chinese said, then finally noticed the look he was getting from the girl of their group.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"What are you wearing?" she asked him pointing at the jean jacket he had on over his black t-shirt in replacement of his orange vest.

He looked down at it, then back up to her.

"Oh, this? It used to be my brother's, but he grew out of it. Terriermon convinced me to wear it for today." Henry said with a shrug.

Cayden's crimson eyes took in the sight and decided that it actually suited him well, made him look more mature.

It seems like his partner has a good taste in style.

"Look's good on you." she said, making the boy's face heat up in a blush.

"So you think a digimon did all that damage?" asked V-Mon.

Takato had left to go get Guilmon to bring him to the school to feed the rabbits since it was the weekend, but Cayden decided to stay at home that day and just relax.

She was sitting on her bed, still dressed in her gray sweatpants and tank top she slept in and was patting her partner's head as she lay her head on the girl's lap.

"It's possible, right?" Cayden said.

"True. After all, crazy things do always seem to happen." V-Mon said looking up at the human with her amethyst eyes.

"But why would a digimon vandalize the soccer field? That's what I want to know." Cayden said, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

V-Mon got off of her and sat up next to her on the bed, making Cayden look at her.

"Maybe it was playing." the female digimon said.

The human blinked at that, but then she thought about it. It could be possible. After all, if the digimon didn't know what the chalk was for or know anything about the drama it caused, then maybe it really did just want to play.

"Maybe." she said.

The girl got up and opened her closet to pull out her clothes for the day, which was a gray v-neck t-shirt, light washed jeans, white socks and black convers.

V-Mon watched her partner change, her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Where are we going?" she asked once the girl was dressed properly.

"Out." the girl simply said while pulling a brushing through her brown hair, working out the tangles.

"To do what?' asked V-Mon as she got a little more excited, bouncing on the bed.

Cayden smiled at her partner as she set the brush down, then grabbed a hair elastic off the desk and used it to tie her hair back in a high, messy, yet stylish bun, her choppy bangs hanging above her crimson eyes.

"Whatever we want." she said.

V-Mon cheered and did a flip as she jumped off the bed and landed on the floor gracefully, making Cayden shake her head in amusement at how fast her personality changed. First she was all serious, then she's all cheerful and fun loving, but that just made her all the more loveable and interesting to have around.

The girl grabbed her D-power and pouch of cards she began to collect in case of another digimon attack and hooked them both onto her jeans, then picked up her partner, raising a finger to her lips to signal her to be quiet as they left the house so her parents didn't suspect anything.

V-Mon nodded in understanding and assumed the stuffed animal mode, her eyes actually looking like two little amethyst buttons as she went completely still.

Cayden opened the room door and walked out into the hallway, looking for her parents. When she didn't see them, she guessed that they were already working in the bakery part of the house. So she just went downstairs and went out the back entrance.

Once they were safely outside, V-Mon became animated again and jumped out of her human's arms, stretching.

"I hate doing that, it makes my muscles all stiff." she commented rubbing her shoulders.

Cayden smiled down at her.

"Come on, V, let's go find something to do."

"We have an idea, if you're interested." someone said.

The two females turned around to see Takato and Henry were behind them, Terriermon hanging onto the blue haired boy's shoulder's as usual.

Cayden noticed that Henry had ditched his orange vest again today and was still wearing the jean jacket, but shook that off as confusion consumed her when she thought over their words.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

The boys told her about Takato finding a cute little digimon named Calumon at the school, confirming her theory on a digimon being responsible for the chalk and V-Mon's theory of it just playing since that seemed to be all that the little guy wanted to do.

The boys then told the two females about their idea of finding Calumon a Tamer to keep him out of trouble and their first choice struck out, not surprising the two since the first contestant was Kazu. He was too brash and always did things his way, he'd work the poor little guy to death!

"Are you sure he even wants a Tamer?" asked V-Mon.

"Well, he needs someone to look after him." the goggle head said.

"So who's next on the list?" asked Cayden as she picked up V-Mon to carry since they were heading into the city.

"My little sister, Suzie." Henry said.

"It was Terriermon's idea."

"What's she like?" the girl asked.

"She's nice, I guess." the Chinese boy shrugged.

They were now in the Wong's apartment, which was huge and very nice, watching as an adorable little girl with lavender hair pulled into pigtails, cinnamon eyes, rosy cheeks and dressed in pink was playing with her doll, dressing it for the 'ball' that was going on.

Cayden and V-Mon now understood why Terriermon had suggested Suzie. He wanted someone else to be forced to play dress up with her.

The poor little guy. Being forced to wear all that pink, jewelry and glitter, must have been a nightmare for him.

"By nice, you mean crazy?" Takato whispered to Henry.

"Pretty much." the Chinese boy said.

"Then again, Calumon's not playing with a full deck, either."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't wish the Miss Pretty Pants treatment on anyone." Henry said.

"How bad could it be?" Takato asked as he began imagining it.

"I bet it's worse than that." Cayden said, knowing what he must have seen.

"Ahhh..." Takato said with a weird look on his face.

"See what I mean?" Henry asked.

So the entire day quickly went by and they couldn't find anyone who was capable of taking care of Calumon.

They decided to head back to the hideout to bring Guilmon his food. Terriermon joked that maybe he ate Calumon and solved their problem, which just got him smacked upside the head by V-Mon.

"Oh, man, they're gone!" Takato said when they saw no one there.

He dropped the bag and ran out.

"And I told him like twenty times not to leave!" he said.

"Doesn't matter how many times you tell him if he's not listening." Terrerimon sang.

"Everything will be fine." Henry said.

Cayden looked off to the side and saw some fog in the distance.

"Uh, guys?" she said pointing.

"That doesn't look fine to me! Does that look fine to you?" Takato said.

"It looks like it's by the school." Henry said.

The three Tamers ran off, Takato muttering about Guilmon being involved with this.

They made it the school and saw the digital field was on the soccer field. Takato pulled his goggles over his eyes while Henry and Cayden pulled on a pair of sunglasses and ran into the fog.

On the other side were Guilmon and a cute little white digimin with purple ears and, big green eyes and a strange mark on his forehead running from a gross little creature named Vilemon.

"V-Mon." Cayden said looking at her partner.

"Got it." she nodded.

V-Mon charged at the gremlin and used her v-head butt on him, knocking him back into the ground.

Takato used a modify card to give Guilmon wings so he could fly after Vilemon when he took off again and blasted him with pyro sphere, knocking him back down on his head.

"Not so easy now that Guilmon can fly too, huh?" Takato taunted.

"Nuts!" Vilemon growled as he got ready to use an attack.

Henry used a modify card next to increase Terriermon's speed and he tackled Vilemon just as he used his nightmare shocker, making everyone duck down as they nearly got hit.

Vilemon was about to attack again, but was cut off by someone talking.

"Yeah right! You're too tiny to bother with." said a familiar voice.

Cayden and V-Mon stood up when they saw Princess and Renamon again.

"But a fight's a fight."

"I hate to beat up on a girl-" Vilemon said, making Cayden and V-Mon scoff. "-but if you insist!"

Vilemon went to attack Renamon, but Rika used a card that created a clone of the fox, so Vilemon destroyed the clone instead. Renamon snuck up behind him and used diamond storm to delete Vilemon and didn't even hesitate to absorb his data to everyone's shock as the field disappeared.

"Don't bother with any thanks, I only did it for the data and that's all." Princess said.

"Data? Digimon are living creatures and you...kill them!" Takato said, upset.

"He's right. They are alive." Henry said.

Cayden gasped as she saw regret flit across the red head's face, before she put up her mask again.

"No. Digimon are nothing more than data. Renamon." the two turned to leave, but stopped when Calumon hugged the girl's leg.

Cayden watched in interest as the girl's barriers seemed to break down a bit at the sight of the cute creature.

"What is that little thing?"

"Hi! Wanna play?" asked Calumon.

"Hey, don't you touch him!" Takato yelled making Cayden and V-Mon glare at him since he shocked the two other females back into their cold personas and walk off.

But Cayden could tell that Calumon still had an effect on the girl. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. They just had to find a way around the sharp edges first.

"What's her deal?" Takato asked crossing his arms.

"Whatever." Cayden said.

"Finally a little fun!" Calumon said, shocking everyone as he began to bounce off.

"Wait, it's dangerous out there by yourself!" Takato said.

"It's dangerous here with you too! And there must be people out there who are more fun than you!" Calumon called bouncing away.

Everyone stared after him in stunned silence for a bit.

"He's got a point." Cayden said shaking her head, referring to the 'dangerous' part.

"I feel insulted." V-Mon said about the people being more fun than them.

"I hope he's OK." Takato said.

"He's a strange little digimon. I've never seen anything like him. I don't even think he wants a Tamer." Henry said earning a glare from V-Mon since she had already stated that earlier on today.

"I think he'll be fine on his own." Cayden said, looking around the field with a nervous look at the holes that were made in the ground and the chalk marks.

The kids were going to have a lot to say on Monday!

TBC...


	5. Fun at the Lake

"Fun at the Lake"

The Matsukis and Wongs met and got along very well, so they all decided to take their kids camping together for the next weekend.

Takato wanted to bring Guilmon with them, but knew that he wouldn't be able to hide him from his mom so he left him with two days' worth of bread and peanut butter to eat.

Cayden and V-Mon went looking for Calumon and found him playing in the middle of the street!

They saved him from getting hit by a car and bribed him with creampuffs to spend the weekend with Guilmon while they were gone.

Calumon agreed.

So now the two families were at a nice little campsite near a clean, clear lake.

The kids (except Suzie because she was too young) helped the adults unpack the bags and set up the tents.

Cayden would be sharing with Henry's two sisters, he would be sharing with his brother and Takato, Mr. Wong would be sharing with Mr. Matsuki and Mrs. Wong would be sharing with Mrs. Matsuki.

The idea was for them to get to know each other better by sharing tents with the people they don't know too well.

Suzie had seen V-Mon and asked Cayden if she could play with her since she couldn't find Terriermon.

The Tamer was reluctant to let her partner go, but she and V-Mon both caved under the adorable look the little Chinese girl gave them and agreed as long as she promised to take very good care of the little blue dragon.

Cayden had to force herself to walk away as the little girl started pulling out outfits (pink ones) to try on the digimon and ran over to the lake where Henry was standing.

He looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey." He said, sweat on his face.

It was very warm out that the twins both wore shorts and thin shirts (Takato had a white t-shirt and Cayden had a silver tank top), but for some reason Henry was still wearing the jean jacket.

"Hey. You look kind of hot." She said noticing his flushed face.

His cheeks turned a darker shade of pink making her worry about him, not understanding the second meaning to that sentence.

"Oh, um, really?" he asked scratching behind his head shyly.

"Yeah, I mean, your face is all red and sweaty." She pointed out.

His hand froze and his face flushed more as a look of embarrassment and disappointment showed on his face making her confused.

What was up with him?

"Why are you so obsessed with that jacket lately?" she asked.

Henry's face cooled down a bit, but was still pink as he lowered his arm to his side.

"I just like it." He said.

"But aren't you hot? It's really warm today. I don't want you to get heat stroke." She said.

He smiled softly at her.

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine. Really, I am." He said.

Cayden frowned up at him, disbelief clearly written in her crimson eyes.

"Can't you just take the jacket off?" she asked.

"There's no need."

"Henry Wong, take that jacket off or I'll—"

"Don't let her finish that sentence!" Takato cried out running over to them.

He stopped on the other side of his big sister.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked.

"Henry, you should know better than anyone that Cayden has a temper and isn't afraid to get violent!" Takao said throwing his arm up for emphasise.

The three Tamers thought back to the times that Cayden had lost her temper.

The first time was with the girl who she had so "lovingly" dubbed as "Princess" when she had Renamon attack Guilmon for his data and Cayden tackled the red head to the ground and started a small scuffle because of it.

The second time was when Henry refused to let Terriermon fight Gorillamon after what he had done last time and his partner got badly injured and attacked like a maniac when he became Gargomon.

Cayden had gotten upset when the digimon got hurt and slapped him across the face, snapping the Chinese boy out of his pity party.

Cayden blushed in embarrassment and laughed nervously at the memories.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"It's fine. That all just proves that you can take care of yourself. And you really helped us all out in the end. Even that girl." Henry said.

Cayden smiled, a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she placed a hand on the Chinese boys back, making Takato back up, knowing what would happen next.

*I am glad you think so, because-*

She then gave the blue haired boy a hard shove, sending him over the side and down into the 5 foot deep water below them.

Takato sighed in exasperation as he looked over at his sister, who had a smug grin on her lips as she folded her arms behind her back.

Henry broke the surface of the lake, sputtering as he tried to spit out the water from his mouth and brush his wet bangs out of his face.

*You really needed to cool off for a bit.* Cayden said innocently.

Henry sent a glare up at her making her laugh.

TBC


	6. I'm like a Brand New VMon

"I'm Like a Brand New V-Mon"

**(Thank you to JJB88 and Dracula-Key for the ideas for this chapter, please enjoy!)**

The day had been nice and was spent with swimming, games, food cooked with the campfire, Henry getting his revenge on Cayden by picking her up and jumping into the water with her in his arms, V-Mon and Terriermon playing in the tree tops and also flying around.

Terriermon used his large ears to soar on the breeze and V-Mon hung onto his legs as he caught the breeze and they just flew around like that, the male digimon flapping his ears to keep them off the ground and away from trees or anything else they could ram into.

It's night time now and everyone but the Tamers were sleeping.

Cayden and V-Mon snuck out of their tent and ran into the forest to meet up with Henry, Takato and Terriermon to do some more exploring.

The two females walked out onto the dark path and were surprised to see small lights up ahead of them.

V-Mon, the ever curious and adventurous one, ran off to follow the lights as they flew away, Cayden running after her.

The two females followed the lights down a path that lead to a field that was hidden behind some large willow trees and were surprised to see that the lights, fireflies, had lead them down a path to a field of white wild flowers that were illuminated by the large full moon above, the stars glittering in the sky, making the scene look like one from a fairy tale.

The two females stared in awe.

"It's so beautiful." Cayden said softly.

V-Mon kept quiet and had a small sad smile on her face as she picked a white flower, twirling it around with her fingers.

The silence from the little dragon unnerved Cayden so she looked down to see the look on her partner's face, confused by it.

She kneeled down by her side and asked what was wrong with her.

V-Mon looked up at her, amethyst meeting crimson with sadness and pain mixed in them, startling the Tamer.

"This place...looks so much like my home in the Digital World." she explained.

V-Mon then told her Tamer the tale of her life with her big brother, DarkVeemon, and all her friend Tsunomon, Gumimon, Salamon, Kiimon, Minomon, Tanemon, Agumon and Tokomon.

They all lived together in peace, but then it was all ruined when they were attacked by Deltamon.

V-Mon had a dark, faraway look in her eyes as she remembered that day well.

"My brother was the only who could digivolve into his champion form, so he became BlackEx-Veemon to protect us. He fought so well and hard with so much courage. But it wasn't enough! Deltamon killed him and absorbed his data. He then attacked the rest of us, destroying our once happy home. I barely got away! I would have been dead if Agumon hadn't helped me. Everyone one of them, dead! I found a portal that leads me to this world and I made a vow to find my Tamer who would make me strong enough to digivolve and get my revenge on Deltamon."

Cayden smiled sadly down at her partner, her heart heavy with the new knowledge of all the pain she had gone through.

She hugged her close and that action made V-Mon release the heavy on slot of tears she had kept in ever since that day, sharing them with someone who had come to care dearly for her and was making her stronger with each passing day.

Morning came and everyone was up and enjoying themselves.

Henry and Takato were talking by the river and the goggle head had surprised the Chinese boy by pushing him into the water (by accident he claimed whenever asked) and the Chinese boy was held back by Cayden so he would use his karate moves on him as V-Mon and Terriermon laughed at him.

Cayden let the boy go change and she went to go tell her brother to help their dad with cooking breakfast as she went to go make sure Henry was fine, despite the fact that his two best friends had given him an unexpected bath two days in a row.

"Hey, Hen-" Cayden cut herself off as her face heated up.

She found him, alright, but he was in the middle of hanging his wet clothes up on a tree to dry dressed in a dry pair of jeans and nothing else.

It seemed as though all his martial arts classes were good on him since he had a nice, strong build that she never noticed before.

"Hey, Cayden, what's up?" Henry greeted snapping her out of her dazed state.

"Just making sure you were OK. Taky's kinda afraid you'll beat him up for that stunt." she said.

He smiled at her and gave a small chuckle.

"Nah, it's fine, he didn't mean it. At least, he better not have."

She nodded and left him to put on the rest of his clothes and sat down by the lake as V-Mon crept over to her and sat down in her lap. Their bond as Tamer and digimon had gotten stronger after last night.

"Mind if I join you?" someone asked.

Cayden looked up to see Jaarin, Henry's big sister, standing up and smiling down at her.

"Go ahead." she said.

The older girl sat down with a smile on her pretty face, a secret in her eyes.

"So, I don't know how to ask this, so I'll just be blunt." she said making the younger girl look at her, wondering what she could possibly want to talk to her about.

"Do you have a crush on my brother?" she asked.

Cayden froze in shock as her face heated up again and V-Mon bit her lip to keep in her laughter.

"I, well, um...I-I don't know. I mean, I've never had a crush on a guy before." she answered feeling a little out of place.

Jaarin smiled and leaned back on her hands.

"You would be for him. He's kind of shy and quiet, like you, only he doesn't have that fire that you seem to. You call help bring him out of his shell. Just don't break his heart."

"But what if he breaks mine?" Cayden asked.

The older girl thought about.

"Then I'll break every bone in his body."

The two girls burst into a fit of giggles at that, Cayden liking the feeling of having some sort of older sister figure with her. Henry was lucky to have her.

The Tamer was broken from her thoughts as her D-power started beeping and she noticed that V-Mon had tensed up in her arms which only meant two things; Princess was somehow there with Renamon or a digital field had opened.

Cayden excused herself and then found the boys, dragging them off to where the signal was the coming from, Takato complaining about leaving Guilmon behind.

They reached the field and jumped through the pink smoke and were surprised to see who they got as their opponent, the female feeling more terrified though.

It was Deltamon.

V-Mon confirmed that it was the same one because he had the X shaped scar on his nose that he got from her brother.

Terriermon charged in to fight, but V-Mon couldn't move at all.

She felt so small and powerless when she saw those evil red eyes that brought back terrible memories.

Terriermon was being beaten by Deltamon too easily and the digimon tried to step on the Tamers, but Cayden pushed her brother and Henry out of the way, landing mostly on top of the blue haired boy.

Cayden got up and looked over to see that Deltamon his sights set on the little blue dragon, an evil sneer on his face.

"V, run! Fight! Do something!" she yelled.

But she couldn't hear because she was too paralyzed. She thought that she could fight him, get revenge for her brother and friends, the ones she loved, but she couldn't even blink.

Deltamon opened his mouth and prepared to fire some sort of blast at her and V-Mon just felt herself shake in fear as she realized that this was the end for her.

Cayden, feeling horrified and having tears fall down her face, stood up and ran over to her partner, ignoring her brother and friend telling her to come back.

The only thing on her mind was protecting V-Mon.

"V!" she yelled.

The female digimon looked over and was shocked to see her partner right in front of her just as Deltamon released his attack.

She felt horror consume her as she thought she'd lose another person she loved, but no, she couldn't let anything happen. Not to Cayden!

*CAY!* V-Mon cried out.

Cayden's digivice beeped and shot out a silver light that consumed V-Mon in an egg shaped light.

_"Digivolution."_

"V-Mon digivolve too..."

V-Mon grew at least six feet taller and had the body of a woman that wore a skin tight blue leotard with a white chest plate with a silver X on it, blue boots with three dragon toes, a dragon tail, a metal blue helmet that covered her eyes and had a large curved blade like horn sticking out of it, long mahogany hair spilling out the back of the helmet and two large white dragon wings on her back.

"Lady Ex-Veemon!"

The silver light faded and the newly digivolved champion scooped up her Tamer, flying out of the way of the blast and rushed over to the safety of where the others were, who were all staring at her in awe, not really expecting that kind of transformation.

Cayden smiled up at her partner, feeling proud of her for digivolving into such a strong, beautiful creature.

"I really did it." L.E.V. said in amazement putting her Tamer down.

"Yeah, you did." Cayden said.

"Now go make your brother and friends proud."

The dragon woman smiled then flew up to attack the monster that had ruined her happiness and family.

Deltamon swatted at her, but she easily evaded it.

She flew a few feet away, curling her body up in a fetal position.

"Deltamon, time to pay for the misdeeds." she said.

Her body then stretched out in a star shape as a, orange light appeared on the X mark on her chest plate.

"X laser!"

The X shaped laser shot out and went to Deltamon, who had his mouth wide open at the time, and the laser went in.

Deltamon screeched in pain as he burst in a bright light and reduced to floating data particles and L.E.V. watched, sending a prayer up to her friends who had been killed by him as the data floated away, hoping that if the data went away, her friends and brother would also be reborn one day.

She sighed as she flew down to her Tamer, who as smiling up at her.

"You were awesome, Lady V." she said with a wink.

"Naturally." L.E.V. said with a wink back.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Takato said.

"I could have done that." Terriermon said with a pout making everyone laugh.

"We should head back now." said Henry.

"But, uh..." Takato said looking at the new large digimon.

L.E.V. smiled as she flapped her wings, asking Cayden if she wanted a ride.

The Tamer couldn't have said yes faster and so did Terriermon, saying that he owed her for yesterday.

So the champion ran her power out by flying around with her friends on her back and was soon back to being V-Mon.

The group went back to camp to enjoy their last day there since tomorrow they would be leaving.

TBC


	7. O Partner, Where art Thou?

"O Partner, Where Art Thou?"

Everyone was back at home enjoying their time together, although Cayden was still trying to figure what to do about her rising feelings for Henry, especially after his brother stopped her before they left and teased her about the young Chinese boy still wearing the jacket because she said it look good on him, so it made her wonder if he liked her back.

She and V-Mon were walking around the neighborhood, bored really.

"When do you think a new digimon will come to fight?" V-Mon asked from her place on her Tamer's back.

"I don't know, V. It's hard to tell when these things will happen. Why are you asking me about that anyway? Don't tell me you actually enjoy fighting."

"Of course not. I was just trying to think of something to get your mind off of whatever was troubling you." She said with a smile.

Cayden smiled back, happy to have a great friend like her.

Just then, V-Mon grew rigid, making her Tamer look back at her in confusion and worry.

"What's wrong, girl?" she asked.

"Trouble."

A new digital field had opened up, so they ran over to where it was, Cayden pulling out her sunglasses and putting them on as she spotted the pink mist and jumped through it.

On the other side was Princess and Renamon about to go up against a large blue dino digimon called Allomon just as the fox attacked the dino by kicking him in the face and then went to attack again, but Allomon knocked her back by hitting her down with his tail.

"Should we help?" V-Mon asked.

Princess saw the two standing there and glared at them before she went back to the battle, pulling out a modify card and giving Renamon the power of SnowAgumon's frozen wind to take the dino down, but he countered with his dino burst and they were evening each other out.

"What are you doing? This isn't some stupid little game!" Princess said.

Allomon overpowered Renamon and his flames sent her flying back into a telephone pole.

"Now?" V-Mon asked.

"Go for it." Cayden said pulling out her digivice and deck, checking over her cards as V-mon ran at the large dino.

"Come on, get up! If you digivolve, you can beat him." Princess said.

V-Mon jumped in front of Renamon, shocking the fox and Allomon when she made an appearance.

"Digi modify!" Cayden said drawing a card and slashing through the slot in her D-power.

"Frozen hunter, activate!"

V-Mon glowed a light blue color, then release a stream of blue flames that took on the shape of a wolf, howling as it blasted into Allomon, sending him back as he cried out in pain.

"Pyro sphere!" Came a familiar voice as Allomon was hit by red flames.

"Terrier tornado!"

Cayden and V-Mon looked over to see Henry and Takato had arrived and were ready to help out.

"I knew it had to be you." Henry said frowning at Princess.

"Cay, are you all right?" Takato asked his sister.

"I'm good." She said with a smile.

"This digimon's mine. Why don't you wannabes find somewhere else to play!" Princess snapped at them.

"Hate to break it to you, Princess, but we're staying." Cayden said.

"Wannabes?" Takato said offended.

"You don't have to be so nasty. Why are you always making your digimon fight anyway?" Henry asked.

"You're starting to sound like a broken record." The red head said.

She used another card called hyper chip and Renamon, although injured, got back up to fight and Cayden gave her a worried look.

"You shouldn't be here. Stay out of my way." She said as she walked past Guilmon, Terriermon and V-Mon.

"But why?" the red dino asked.

Allomon used his dino burst on the fox, but she countered with frozen wind and won, the wind freezing Allomon into an ice statue as Renamon finished him off with her diamond storm and then absorbed his data.

The mist faded away and it was now sunset.

"Renamon, it's time to go." Princess said.

The girl turned and started walking away as the fox disappeared.

"Hey, wait a minute! Can't we just talk?" Takato asked her making her stop.

"Sure. I've got something to say. Don't ever try that again, little boys and girl. Renamon and I work alone."

"Does that qualify as a conversation?" Henry said placing his hands on his hips as he frowned.

"If you keep going on like this, you'll kill her eventually!" Cayden snapped.

"Whatever. Like I said before, digimon are just data. Besides, Renamon is too powerful to lose to anyone." Princess said.

"Don't you care for anyone but yourself?" Cayden asked feeling sad that the girl was treating her partner like this.

V-Mon looked up at her Tamer, knowing how upset she must be feeling from witnessing that battle.

The girl just walked off and Cayden wondered what could have happened to her to make her act this way.

That night Cayden went out for a walk to think about what had just happened today, leaving V-Mon with Guilmon so he wouldn't be lonely for a while.

She was still trying to figure that girl out.

Why was she like that?

She couldn't have always been so cruel and what about her digimon?

How could she just stand by and allow her to do that to her without speaking up and telling her about how she felt?

She was broken from her thoughts when she saw a familiar yellow fox walking down the street in front of her, the two of them stopping when they saw each other, unsure of what to do next.

Cayden bit her lip and walked towards her, Renamon watching with cautious eyes.

"Can we please talk?" she asked the fox.

They went to the park where no one would see them, the crimson eyed girl sitting on the swings as the fox stood on top of the swing set, waiting for the girl to start.

"Why do you that girl treat you so cruelly?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Renamon asked.

"That girl is always so mean to you and it seems like she doesn't even care if you get hurt. How can you just stand by and let her boss you around like that?"

"Everything I do, I do it for Rika's happiness." Renamon said.

"She doesn't look happy at all."

"That is because I cannot digivolve. She doesn't know why Terriermon was able to, but I can't. It's been troubling me as well." The fox confessed.

"You're not the problem. It's Rika. You see, Terriermon digivolved because Henry was scared that you had killed him, so his feelings for him made him become Gargomon. A little while ago, V-Mon was almost deleted by a Deltamon and I risked my life to try and save her and that made her digivolve into Lady Ex-Veemon. So you see, I think what makes you guys digivolve isn't power or fighting. I think it's something much more complex and stronger than that." The young Tamer said with a fond smile.

Renamon was looking down at the girl, taking in her words as she thought them over.

"And what is that?" she asked.

Cayden looked up at the fox, looking right into her blue eyes.

"Love. I believe that love is what makes you digivolve. Unless Rika shows you that she loves you or at least cares about your wellbeing, then you will never be able to digivolve."

"Aw, aint that sweet." A teasing voice said making the two stand up and turn to see who had interrupted their private conversation.

"A digi babe and human pinning in the moon light, talking 'bout love."

It was a rookie level digimon that looked like a purple dog that had a smirk on his face.

Cayden pulled out her digivice and checked him out.

"Impmon, a real trouble making. His special attack is badda boom, whatever that is." She said.

"I don't understand what digimon would be happy havin' to answer to some snotty nosed human." Impmon said.

"Hasn't anyone taught you any manners?" Cayden asked.

"Let's just ignore him and go home. I need to get V-Mon and you need to get back to Rika. See ya around, Renamon." Cayden said turning to leave.

"An' who said I was done with you?" Impmon said jumping in front of the girl, blocking her path.

"I do." Said a familiar voice.

V-Mon jumped down from a tree and stood in front of her Tamer protectively.

Cayden smiled when she saw her partner and Renamon was observing them, remembering the time she had first saw them together in the park when the dragon was in her in-training form and they had a close bond even then.

Impmon stared at the new female digimon with a smirk on his face as she glared at him, amethyst eyes warning him to stay away from her partner.

"Do us all a favour and leave. We 'digi babes' have better taste in men than you." V-Mon said crossing her arms.

"Oh, quite an attitude on ya, huh?" Impmon said.

Cayden was beginning to wonder if he was flirting with her partner because it really seemed like it to her.

Just then, the three digimon grew tense and the Tamer's digivice started beeping.

She pulled it out and checked it and saw that it was pointing off to where a digital field was and Renamon took off quickly.

"Let's get going, V. Renamon and Rika might need our help." Cayden said.

"Anything to get away from this guy." V-Mon said as she turned her back on Impmon.

"Oh, tryin' hard ta get, eh? Wha? Hey, get back here! I ain't through wit' you yet!" Impmon cried out as the two ran off, following the signal to the field to help fight the new digimon.

"I think I got a reading on the digimon." Cayden said as they spotted the pink mist.

"Really? What is it?" V-Mon asked.

"Nothing good. It's Dokugumon, a giant poisonous spider. If we don't hurry, Rika and Renamon might just become her dinner."

The two picked up the pace when they heard someone scream, worry wreaking them as they went and Cayden pulled out her glasses to put on as they ran through the fog and saw Rika was holding an injured Renamon, worry on her face.

Cayden and V-Mon gasped as they saw the state that the fox was in.

She was infected with the poison and the giant spider was nearing them.

"RENAMON!" Rika cried out.

There was a bright light from her white and blue digivice making the group watch in awe as they realized that the fox was digivolving.

"Cay!" someone called.

The crimson eyed girl saw her brother and crush were there and they ran up beside her to watch the digivolution happening before them.

The light faded and it Renamon's place was a large, beautiful nine tailed fox on all fours.

"Kyuubimon, she'll be able to take this ugly arachnid down with no trouble." V-Mon said as she smiled over at her fellow female digimon.

Rika stared in awe and pride at her new digimon as she used her fox tail inferno on the spider and then she easily deleted her and the field disappeared as she turned around to face her tamer and Cayden and V-Mon smiled fondly at the two when Kyuubimon told her Tamer that the reason she digivolved was because Rika had cared for her.

"I guess they finally learned something about team work, huh?" V-Mon asked looking up at her partner.

"Yeah, they sure did and it's only going to make them stronger." Cayden said smiling down at the blue dragon.

TBC


	8. A reunion between brother and sister

"A Reunion between Brother & Sister"

Cayden was surprised when Henry's sister, Jarin, called and asked her if she wanted to hang out and spend some quality girl time together, but she jumped right at the chance to spend some more time with her friend.

The two girls went out to the mall and shopped for clothes, but Cayden wasn't really that good with fashion, so she let Jarin take control and pick out clothes for her to try on and commented on how she thought she looked and also went to look at make-up, which made the young Tamer nervous since she didn't have any experience with that type of stuff.

Jarin decided to go easy on the younger girl when it came to that stuff and just picked up different nail polish shades and asked the girl which one she liked better.

Cayden held her chin as she studied two shades of blue, but her eyes were drawn over to the silver colors.

She had a fascination with silver since it seemed to be her color.

She always wore silver and gray tops, had silver studs in her ears and had a silver heart shaped pendant around her neck and her D-power was also silver, so the color seemed to be more important to her just like red was to Takato, green was to Henry and blue was to Rika.

"I think this one would suit you best." Jarin said picking up a nice silver shade of nail polish and showed it to the younger girl.

"It looks good. I like it." I said.

The name of the shade was silver screen and it matched the silver on her D-power.

"Great, let's get it and go. I don't know about you, but I'm starved." Jarin said with a smile.

The two girls payed and then went to a nice little café that served some pastries and tea and such and went in to get some food.

"So, tell me how things are going with Henry." Jarin insisted as she took a sip of her caramel latte.

"Well, nothing really. We just act the same as normal. Nothing important has happened, but he does seem to spend more time with my brother than me now lately." Cayden said as she took a bite out of her blueberry muffin that had vanilla frosting on it.

Jarin frowned at that.

It was obvious that her brother had feelings for the crimson eyes brunette, so why was he avoiding her?

Sometimes guys can be stupid, especially when they listen to their older brothers on dating advice.

Cayden gasped as her digivice started beeping and she silently cursed the fact that she left V-Mon at the park with Guilmon.

"I, um, sorry I have to go!" cayden said standing up and walking out of the café, not noticing the concerned older girl fallowing her as she left to go check out the problem.

Cayden ran around to where the signal was coming from and stopped in the back of an alley to see a black colored Veemon who was looking around with curious red eyes, unsure of where he was.

He didn't seem hostile at all, he was more like her V-Mon, only male really.

"Excuse me?" she said surprising him.

"Who are you?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Wait, you are human? Could it be that I am in the human world?" he asked.

Cayden smiled gently and walked over to him slowly as he regarded her with calculating eyes, trying to decipher her motives.

"Yeah, you are. My name is Cayden Matsuki and I'm a digimon Tamer. I can take you to where my partner is and you can talk to her. I promise that she can help you understand what's going on here." She said.

"Cay?" a soft voice asked.

Cayden jumped up in shock and turned to see Jarin standing there, looking at her confused about what she was seeing.

Just then, Cayden's digivice began beeping and glowed a deep, dark navy blue color and something shot out and went over to where the older girl was and a white D-power with navy on it formed in her hands.

The black Veemon glowed that same color for a second and I came to realize two things; Jarin was a Tamer and BlackVeemon was her partner.

Henry is going to freak out.

Cayden led Jarin and BlackVeemon to the park, explaining to her about everything that she, Henry, Takato and Rika had been through so far on their adventures and the two new members to the team were surprised by it all.

"Well, that explains why Henry always drags that doll around with him wherever he goes and why Terriermon seemed to always have tears in his eyes when Suzie plays Princess Prettypants with him." Jarin said making Cayden laugh as Black Veemon stayed quiet, lost in thought about something and had been that way ever since V-Mon was mentioned.

"Cay!" someone called out.

The crimson eyed girl looked up at the trees of the park and smiled when she saw her partner jump down from the branch of a large oak tree, happiness in her amethyst eyes.

"So how was your day out with—" V-Mon trailed off when she saw the older Wong sibling standing slightly behind her Tamer with a white and black D-power in her hands.

"Um, did I miss something?" she asked confused, unaware of the wide red eyes staring at her in hope from a black dragon.

"Not much. Rin's a Tamer like me now. We officially have another girl on our team." Cayden said gesturing to the older girl who smiled in slight awe at seeing a real digimon (other than her own).

"Hello there, V-Mon. It's nice to meet you personally." Jarin said with a polite bow.

"We already met, so I assume you mean when your sister wasn't forcing me in itchy, heavy dresses." The blue dragon joked.

"Little Blue?" BlackVeemon asked, startling the female digimon since she hadn't noticed him before.

When she did look at him, she gasped as her amethyst eyes filled with tears, knowing why she had recognized that name.

The two female Tamers watch on in confusion as BlackVeemon smiled at the female dragon and pulled her into his chest, hugging her lovingly.

"I am very proud of you, Little Blue." He said as he remembered the story Cayden had told about the battle with Deltamon.

Cayden gasped as she realized who this digimon was now and scolded herself for being too stupid to put the pieces together sooner.

This was the same BlackVeemon that V-Mon had said was his brother.

When she digivolved into Lady Ex-Veemon and defeated Deltamon in the woods the data that he absorbed from her brother and their friends must have went back to the Digital World to be reborn.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Jarin asked confused still.

Cayden laughed as the digi siblings pulled away and the Tamer hugged her partner, congratulating her as BlackVeemon turned to face his Tamer.

"Do not worry, Jarin. I will tell you everything you need to know later on. But first, I would like to meet these other Tamers you have told me about. I especially want to meet my new baby brother." he said referring to what the crimson eyed girl said about Guilmon taking to V-Mon they were siblings.

"I think that's a great idea. Let's get going." Cayden said.

TBC


	9. Two Dragons

"The two Dragons"

"No need to make breakfast!" Takato called to his parents as he and Cayden walked out the back door.

"We own a bakery. That's all we make." Their mother said.

The twins ran all the way to see Guilmon, V-Mon and BlackVeemon, who stayed the night with the dino after the meeting.

"Morning. Guess what. Last when I was sleeping, it felt like I disappeared and was someplace else." Guilmon said when the twins came over and let the two Veemons out.

"You didn't break out again, did you?" Takato asked.

"How was your night?" Cayden asked the two Vs.

"It was pleasant, thank you." BlackVeemon said.

"So where are we going today, Cay?" V-Mon asked jumping to sit on her Tamer's back.

"I'm taking BlackVeemon to the Wongs place to see Rin." Cayden said.

"Will Jarin's family accept me?" BlackVeemon asked.

"Well, actually, they don't know that digimon are real creatures. Terriermon has to act like a stuffed animal all the time when he isn't in Henry's room." Cayden said.

"Ah, I see. So I am to remain hidden from those who have no real knowledge of our species." BlackVeemon stated.

Cayden picked him up to carry, although he wasn't too keen on it, but knew it was a losing argument, so the group left to go to the Wongs.

Cayden went ahead to the Wongs home and was welcomed in by their mother, Mayumi, who was very happy to see her.

"Welcome back, dear. How are you?" Mrs. Wong asked.

"I'm great, thanks. So where is Jarin?" Cayden asked as she stepped into the home, taking her shoes off.

"Yes, she's in her room at the moment. Let me go get her. Feel free to go into the living room. Make yourself at home." Mrs. Wong said with a smile as she left to go get her eldest daughter.

"Thanks." Cayden called as she then walked into the living room and saw Suzie was there playing with Terriermon and he was close to crying at the amount of jewelry that she had put on him.

"Hey, Suzie. Remember me?" Cayden asked.

The purple haired girl looked over and her warm cinnamon brown eyes lit up in excitement when she saw the older girl and she dropped Terriermon, much to his relief and she then skipped over to Cayden.

"Cay! You came back. Did you bring those toys for me?" Suzie asked as she pointed to V-Mon and BlackVeemon.

"Actually, this guy here belongs to Jarin. I was returning him to her." Cayden said as she set the two digimon down, both acting like lifeless dolls and slumped to the floor.

"Oh! Can I play with them? Pretty please?" Suzie begged.

"You'll have to ask your sister first." Cayden said as she sat on the floor, Suzie sitting too.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" someone asked as they walked into the room.

The two girls looked up to see Henry and Rinchei had walked in and the elder of the males was smirking.

"Henry, you didn't tell me you had a date?" Rinchei teased making the two blush, although the young Chinese boy's face was redder than the Japanese girl's face.

"Shut up, that's not how it is and you know it." Jaarin said as she walked into the room, whacking her brother over the head.

"Ow! Then why else is she here?" Rinchei asked as he held his head in pain.

"To see me." Jaarin said as she smiled when she saw BlackVeemon and she went over to sit down next to Cayden, picking up the black dragon.

Rinchei blinked as he thought that over, then smirked again.

"Oh! Dear sister, I didn't know you swung that way. You're such a cradle robber, too!" Rinchei taunted making Henry, Terriermon, Cayden, V-Mon, Jaarin and BlackVeemon glare at him as Suzie played with a toy crown, unaware of the tense atmosphere.

"Idiot." Henry muttered.

"Weirdo." Cayden muttered.

"Pervert." Jaarin said.

The three Tamers left the room, the blue haired by grabbing his partner and they went into Henry's room, away from Rinchei's teasing and mirth filled eyes.

"Sorry about him." Henry said as he closed his room door behind him as the girls sat on his bed, the three digimon gathering together to talk.

"What on earth are you wearing, Terriermon? I have only seen human females wear these. What are they?" BlackVeemon asked as he pulled a fake pearl necklace off of the rabbit.

He studied it curiously as Terriermon fumed as he took off the rest of the jewelry that was placed on him by his tormentor.

"Yeah, well, you might wanna get used to seeing them. Now that you're here, Suzie will be playing with you and you'll get the Princess Pretty Pants treatment." Terriermon said.

"I would never allow a young human child to dress me in such ridiculous garments. What kind of self-respecting male would allow that to happen?" BlackVeemon said.

"One that doesn't want to be outted as a digimon and then get taken away by the government and sliced open for experiments." V-Mon said.

"Hey, Cay, let's go out for something to eat, OK?" Jaarin said with a wink.

"Sounds great, Rin. I'd love to. You two coming?" Cayden asked the digimon siblings.

"Duh." V-Mon said jumping to sit on her Tamer's back.

"Jaarin is my Tamer so it is appropriate that I go with her for her protection." BlackVeemon said as he walked over to his Tamer.

"So you're leaving me alone with Suzie?!" Terriermon asked.

"I believe so." The black dragon said as Jaarin picked him up.

"Get over it, Terriermon." Henry said as the two girls left.

"So, did you figure out how to tell Henry you like him?" Jaarin asked when they were at the front door putting their shoes back on.

Cayden blushed at the question and shook her head.

"No, I don't know how. I'd rather he do it first. I won't know what to say until I hear him first." She said.

"What is this?" BlackVeemon asked his sister quietly.

"An act of mating among humans. They aren't as straight forward as digimon are. Things are much more complex and complicated." His sister explained.

"Sounds depressing." He said making her giggle.

**(A while later)**

The group of four were having a nice time out together when the girls' D-powers started acting up and they pulled them out to see that there was an arrow pointing off in a direction to their right.

"What is this?" Jaarin asked.

The two dragons tensed up, their red eyes narrowed as they sensed the oncoming danger.

"A digimon is biomerging. We have to go." Cayden said and led the way to where they saw some pink mist.

Cayden pulled out her sunglasses and put them over her eyes as Jaarin held her hand up to protect her eyes and the two girls and their digimon jumped through the pink fog to see Impmon was getting beaten back by an Orgermon.

"Hey, watch where youse throw dat thing!" Impmon yelled as Orgermon swung his club at him.

"Oh, so sorry. Now stand still so I can have your data!" Orgermon said as he charged at Impmon again.

"V!" Cayden said turning to her partner who nodded and jumped in.

Cayden pulled out her D-power and a card.

"Digi modify! WarGreymon Shield activate!" she said slashing the card.

The female blue dragon stood in front of Impmon as the large shield appeared in her hands, protecting the purple dog from the attack.

"Hey, wha are ya doin' here, huh?" Impmon snapped.

"Are you all right?" BlackVeemon asked as he ran over to give the Rookie a hand up.

"I'm fine, pal. Back off!" Impmon snarled slapping the hand away and stood on his own.

"I was merely trying to help." BlackVeemon said.

"Don't bother with him, big brother. He's not worth it." V-Mon said as she took a fighting stance.

"BlackVeemon, focus on the fight!" Jaarin called out.

"Understood!" he said and took a similar stance as his sister.

"Oh, you take orders from a human brat, too? Pathetic! It makes me sick to even be around dis. See ya!" Impmon said before he left.

"What a creep." Jaarin said.

"So it is true. Digimon really do take orders from these filthy humans. Disgusting!" Orgermon said spitting.

"If this displeases you, we'll be glad to put you out of your misery." BlackVeemon threatened.

"Ha! Try it." Orgermon said and he then charged them, swinging his club around to hit them.

The two dragons jumped out of the way, dodging each attack he threw at them.

Orgermon then curled his hand into a fist and punched his arm forward, sending out a dark blast, making the two dodge again and the two human girls dive down to the ground to avoid getting hit.

"This is dangerous." Jaarin panted from her place on the ground.

"This isn't the worst battle I've been in. Deltamon was worse." Cayden said as she pushed herself up and searched for a card to use.

"Cay, a little help would be nice!" V-Mon called as she back flipped away from another blast that Orgermon sent her way.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Cayden said as she scanned the cards, Jaarin looking over her shoulder to see the cards, wanting to help in some way.

"hey, what about this one?" Jaarin asked pointing out a card.

Cayden smiled and took it, scanning it in her D-power.

"Digi modify! Celestial Arrow activate!" Cayden cried.

V-Mon stood her ground as two white wings appeared on her right wrist and it grew out into the form of a bow as an arrow made of light appeared in her left hand.

"Celestial Arrow!" V-Mon cried as she knocked the arrow, took aim and let the arrow fly, hitting Orgermon right in his chest.

He cried out in pain as he exploded into data particles.

"Well, that was something." Jaarin sighed.

"It's only the beginning, Rin. Things will only get harder." Cayden said.

"How do you know?" the older girl asked.

"It happens in movies and TV shows all the time." Was Cayden's response.

The two girls went home and were met by their brothers, who told them all about how Guilmon almost vanished because of some company that works for the government and how Rika helped them save him.

TBC


	10. Falling Into the Black

"Falling Into the Black"

Cayden walked out of school that day alone without her brother or Henry tagging along with her.

She wasn't sure what they were doing, but shrugged the thought off as she went, eager to get home and see how V-Mon was doing so they could go out and visit the Wongs.

Cayden stopped walking when she felt like someone was watching her, but ignored it.

From out of the corner of her eye, she saw a strange clawed hand reaching out to her, dark waves of energy radiating from it, so she turned, but saw nothing.

"That's weird. I could have sworn that someone was there." She muttered.

She looked around again to make sure that she was alone before she sprinted off for her house.

Meanwhile, she didn't notice the dark figure concealing themselves in the shadows with a cruel smirk on his face as he licked his sharp fangs.

Later that day, Cayden was at the Wongs' home, watching as Suzie played with the digimon siblings, giving Terriermon a well-deserved rest.

"I tink this one is perfect!" Suzie said pulling out an amethyst dress that matched V-Mon's eyes that had belled sleeves and a ruffled skirt.

"Isn't it pwetty, Cay?" the little Chinese girl asked.

"Yeah, it's very nice." Cayden said with a small smile as she sat back on the couch as Jaarin was in the kitchen getting some sodas to drink.

"Pwincess V-Mon is going to look very pwetty for the ball." Suzie said as she dressed the female dragon in the dress.

"I'm amazed that V-Mon isn't crying yet." Henry said as he came over and sat down next to the brown haired girl.

"She's tough." Cayden said.

"Next let's see what Pwince BlackVeemon can wear." The little girl continued as she pulled out a plastic crown for a prince that had emerald rhinestones in it and a red velveteen cape.

"You need to look handsome if you're taking the pwincess to the ball." Suzie said.

"I kind of wish I had a camera with me. They look pretty good in those outfits." Cayden said making Henry chuckle.

"Yeah, they kind of do." He said smiling at her.

Jaarin then walked into the room with three sodas on a tray and one fruit punch for Suzie because of what happened the last time she had soda.

That was something that no one wanted a repeat of.

"Hey, what were you two talking about?" Jaarin asked as she set the tray down on the table in front of them and Suzie rushed over to get her drink.

"Just about how jealous Terriermon will be when he sees how good the Veemons look." Henry said as he took his can and opened it.

Jaarin looked over to where her black dragon was and smiled at the outfit he wore.

"My my, don't you just look charming." She said making him blush faintly.

"Cay, will you pway with me?" Suzie asked the crimson eyed girl, the Chinese girl's eyes sparkling cutely up at her.

Cayden giggled at that and bent down to look her in the eye.

"What do you want to play?" she asked.

"Dwess up! Dwess up! Come with me and see all of the pwetty dwesses." Suzie said taking the girl's hand and pulling her to her room.

As soon as the two left the room, V-Mon and BlackVeemon both stood up properly and looked themselves over.

"I donnot understand what Terriermon was making such a fuss about. There is absolutely nothing wrong with these garmets." The black dragon stated as he swished the red cape behind him elegantly.

V-Mon looked at her reflection in the windows and smiled as she picked up the skirts, twisting in different directions to get a proper look at herself.

"I have to say I make one pretty princess." She said.

The Wong siblings laughed at that and Henry took a sip of his drink as Jaarin looked at him expectantly.

"When are you going to tell Cayden that you like her?" she asked suddenly.

Henry choked on his drink, the soda burning his nose and he coughed in shock at the blunt question.

The digimon both gave him a curious look, wondering the exact same thing.

"Jaarin! Seriously, I get enough of that from Rinchei, I don't need it from you too." The blue haired boy said as he whipped the drops of the fizzy liquid that dribbled down his chin.

"Henry, cayden is an amazing girl. Soon enough, some other guy is going to realize that too and will try to swoop in and take out from under you. I only want you to be happy and if me constantly nagging you to make a move will do it, then that's fine by me." The violet haired girl said.

Henry sighed at that, knowing that she was right.

"Henry, may I tell you a story?" BlackVeemon asked as he walked over to the troubled human.

"Sure, go for it." The human said.

"Once before I knew this beautiful digimon named Biyomon. She was very kind, loving and did her best to help everyone around her. I quickly fell for her and decided that I would have to tell her soon or else I would lose my chance to be with her." BlackVeemon said.

"Weren't you scared that she would reject you?" Henry asked.

"Of course I was, but it would be better if I had told her and she knew my feelings than to have kept them bottled up inside of me." The black dragon said.

"So what happened?" Jaarin asked her partner getting into the story.

"I went up to her and confessed my feelings. She sadly turned me down, but we stayed friends after that. The point of this story is that you have to get over the fear of rejection. Even if the female you harbour feelings for doesn't return them, at least you can walk with your head held high on the fact that you had the courage to confess." BlackVeemon finished.

Henry nodded with a smile.

The group heard footsteps and looked up to see Suzie bringing Cayden back out of her room, the little girl dressed in a light pink tutu that had some purple rhinestones around the circular neckline and she had a silver plastic tiara on her head.

Cayden on the other hand was dressed in a silver dress that had belled sleeves, the skirt was caked on the left side, the skirt reaching her knees and she also had a silver crown with turquoise rhinestones.

"Intwoducing Pwincess Suzie and Queen Cay!" Suzie said cheerfully as she pulled away from the older girl and gave a curtsy.

Jaarin's eyebrow rose in question when she looked at the dress.

"Hey, isn't that my dress?" she asked standing up.

"Maybe." Suzie said with a sweet, innocent smile as she tapped her chin in thought.

"Sorry, Rin." Cayden said with a small blush on her face when she saw Henry was staring at her with an unreadable look in his grey eyes that made her feel selfconsious.

"My, what's going on in here?" someone asked walking into the room.

The kids and teenager all looked over to see that Mrs. Wong had come back home from grocery shopping and was smiling at the sight of Cayden and Suzie all dressed up as princesses.

"Don't we look pwetty, Mommy?" the young Chinese girl asked skipping over to her mother as she walked into the kitchen.

Cayden sighed and walked over to the couch sitting down next to the blue haired boy as V-Mon walked over and sat down in her partner's lap.

"You look very lovely, Ms. Cayden." BlackVeemon said.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." The girl said with a wink.

"I see you two had fun." Jaarin said as she sat beside the girl with her partner in her lap, putting her in the middle of the Wong siblings.

"It was OK. I think my mom would gush and my dad would cry if they ever saw me dressed like this. I can't even begin to imagine what my brother would say though." Cayden said.

"You look great. Really." Henry said making her blush.

"Thanks." Cayden said.

After that and Cayden got changed back into her regular clothes, she and V-Mon were going to walk home when the brunette felt like there were two cruel eyes piercing the back of her head, so she turned around to see if anyone was there and gasped when she saw something rippling in the shadows.

"Cay, what's wrong?" V-Mon asked worried about her partner.

"I-I thought I saw something." The girl said.

V-Mon looked over to the corner and narrowed her eyes.

She didn't see anything, but she was getting a bad feeling, so she took her Tamer's hand and started pulling her out of the building.

The two females walked down the street, both on guard and tense as they went because they could feel some sort of dark energy around them and it made them feel sick to their stomachs as they went down the way to their home.

As they walked, the feeling got worse and a clawed hand shot out from the shadows of an alley and grabbed Cayden, making the crimson eyed girl scream in shock and fright.

"Cay!" V-Mon yelled as she jumped up and tried to fight off the creature that had appeared, but she was knocked back by another clawed hand.

"V-MON!" Cayden cried out as she was brought close to the chest of her captor as he laughed darkly.

Shadows covered them and Cayden soon passed out as she and her captor disappeared, leaving the female blue dragon alone on the side walk, wounded.

V-Mon stared at the place her Tamer was only seconds ago, tears clouding her amethyst eyes, unable to believe that she had just lost her.

"CAYDEN!" she yelled, her voice echoing far enough for a red dino, yellow fox, green bunny and black dragon to hear her and they all grew tense.

TBC


	11. A Demon and a Dragon Part 1

"A Dragon and a Demon part1"

**Here is the next chapter and I'm very sorry for taking so long with getting it out, but I was having writer's block. Plus, the ending might have you cursing me, so sorry. Anyway, here it is now. I hope you like it.**

Cayden groaned as she blinked her eyes open, only to be met by darkness and began to worry, feeling around to try and get a feel for where she was.

She paused when she heard laughter, but it wasn't kind, cheerful laughter, it was mocking and cruel.

"Oh, look at that. Poor little girl are you afraid of the dark?" the person that was laughing teased.

Cayden then pushed herself up onto her feet, stumbling back a bit when she felt dizzy.

"Who are you and why did you kidnap me?" she asked.

She was answered by an eerie violin music being played.

She tightened her hands into fists as she looked around for whoever was there, but the entire was in pitch black darkness.

Suddenly, then lights turned on and she was able to see that she was a room that was made out of stone and it was abandoned with only the light from above in there.

Across the room from Cayden, her crimson eyes widened in horror when she saw who her captor was, standing confidentially only a few feet away from her playing an old cherry wood violin with a cruel smirk on her face.

"Why? Hmm, do I need a reason?" Lady Devimon asked.

"I just wanted to have some fun. I was bored, but then I saw some little digimon acting as pets for humans." She said as she disappeared, making Cayden look around in fear for where the evil digimon had gone.

She gasped when Lady Devimon appeared right in front of her and grasped her chin in her clawed hand.

Crimson met scarlet, fear and cruel amusement clashing in the two women's eyes.

"Why would a noble breed of digimon choose to be with a human? This is something I have often wondered ever since I came to this world. Perhaps you can answer me this question." Lady Devimon said as she tilted the girl's head up, looking her over.

"But then again, I don't see anything impressive on the outside. Let's see what I can find on the inside." She said as she pulled her claw back.

Cayden then tried to run away, fearing what the demon meant, but she didn't make it too far when she felt an agonizing pain erupt in her backside.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

V-Mon had gone back to Henry's place and told her brother, the blue haired boy and Jarrin what had happened, so they called up Takato and Guilmon to go and track Cayden down, fearing the worst.

Rika and Renamon had run into them and the red head agreed to help them find her.

"I think I got a reading on her." Rika said as her D-power started beeping and an arrow was pointing them off to an abandoned warehouse.

"Oh no, look!" Henry gasped as he saw the familiar pink mist surrounding it.

"Is that a digital field?" Jarrin asked as Henry and Rika pulled out their sunglasses, putting them on as Takato slipped his goggles over his eyes.

"Sadly, it is." BlackVeemon said with narrowed eyes.

"And it seems Cayden is inside of it with the digimon that captured her." Renamon said.

They were all chilled to the bone when they heard a female voice scream loudly in pain, praying that it wasn't who they thought it was.

"Whoever they are, I'll make sure they pay for it." V-Mon growled as she clenched her fists.

"Takatomon, will Caymon be all right?" Guilmon asked his Tamer.

"I don't know, but we're gonna go find out." The crimson eyed boy said.

The four Tamers then ran off and passed through the mist, entering the field and went into the ware house.

They followed the sound of panting and crying, the fox, dragons and dino all snarling as they smelt the blood.

They found the door to the room and then threw it open just in time to see the brown haired girl get thrown down onto the cold cement floor, her back covered in her own blood.

"CAY!" Takato cried as he ran over to his sister's side.

The digimon who had taken the female Tamer looked at the new humans and their digimon, smirking in amusement as she brought her blood drenched claws up to her lips, licking them clean.

"Well, it appears that the other members of the brat pack has arrived." Lady Devimon sneered.

V-Mon glared at the demon, her amethyst eyes burning with her anger and hatred as Terriermon and BlackVeemon jumped over to stand beside her, ready to fight when they needed to.

"Is she OK?" Rika asked as she came over and inspected the brown haired girl that she had remembered getting into a fist fight with and who had even saved her once.

Cayden looked up at the red head, crimson meeting lavender and she managed a weak grin.

"Never better." She said in a strained voice as she tried to force herself to stand up, Henry quickly rushing to her side and he wrapped his arms around her, helping her up.

"Come on, we're getting you out of here." The blue haired boy said not liking the fact that the room had his crush's blood speckled all over the floor.

"But what about Lady Devimon? What do we do about her?" Jarrin asked as she fearfully looked over to the demonic looking digimon.

"Do? Why, there isn't anything you can do." Lady Devimon said with a laugh.

"Want a bet. Renamon, walk all over her." Rika commanded as she pulled out a card.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, tear her apart." Cayden said as Henry cradled her into his chest.

"As you wish." Renamon said as she jumped up and used her Diamond Storm, only to miss and then have Lady Devimon appear behind her and then strike her down.

Rika gritted her teeth in frustration as she used a power boosting card and the fox got back up, trying to land a hit on the demon, but she only wound up getting thrown into Guilmon.

"Is that the best you've got?" Lady Devimon taunted.

"Not even close." Jarrin said as she pulled out a card and BlackVeemon jumped in, ready to go.

"Whenever you are ready." He said.

"Digi Modify! Digivolution activate!" the black haired girl cried as she slashed her card.

"BlackVeemon digivolve too…BlackEx-Veemon!"

The black dragon stood there, proud and tall, ready to fight.

The two Virus types then went into a long hand to hand combat, fighting each other as V-Mon looked over to her Tamer, worry clear.

"We need to get her to a hospital and quick." She said.

"I'll take her. Terriermon, let's go!" Henry said as he picked the girl up bridal style and Terriermon came over to him.

"Hurry, Henry!" Takato called as he left, V-Mon and Terriermon trailing behind them.

Henry ran as fast as he could into the night, looking for the closest hospital and glanced down at Cayden a few times, checking on her as he went.

Her eyes were drooping shut and he felt the blood soaking his shirt, vest and the front of his pants as he ran.

"Come on, Cayden stay awake. You can't fall asleep on me now." He said urging her to stay awake, but the fight was getting harder.

Luckily, he found the hospital and then quickly had the doctors check her out.

He tried to go in with her to make sure she would be fine, but the nurses held him back, telling him to sit down and wait in the hall and that they would be with him soon to tell him what the damage was.

He also had to tell the doctors her home number, so they called her parents to come over and he knew that there was going to be big trouble when that happened.

How was he supposed to tell the Matsukis that their only daughter was kidnapped by an evil digimon and was brutally attacked by her?

For now, he would have to sit and wait with Terriermon and V-Mon until the parents came and pray that the others took care of Lady Devimon.

TBC


	12. A Demon and a Dragon part 2

"Demon vs Dragon part 2"

**I haven't been writing this for a while now since I was unsure of where to go with this, but now I'm back and skipped a lot of the series now. Hope you like this. Please enjoy and review.**

Cayden had been in the hospital for a few months now, V-Mon worrying herself sick over her partner.

Lady Devimon had been defeated by BlackVeemon when he digivolved and took the evil woman out with ease.

"_Can you really defeat me?" Lady Devimon laughed._

_Takato gritted his teeth as he glared at the woman for the pain she had put his sister through._

_For all he knew, she could be dead-_

_No!_

_He had to believe that Henry got her to the hospital in time._

"_You're going to regret that, lady! You witch! How dare you do that to someone as sweet as Cayden?" Jarrin yelled._

"_It was easy." Lady Devimon stated as she licked the bit of Cayden's blood still staining her blade._

"_She's really twisted. Renamon." Rika said._

_The fox stepped forward and went to attack, but was stopped when BlackEx-Veemon charged at the demonic woman and punched her right in the face._

_Everyone stood shocked at the act, Lady Devimon stumbling back as she held her face and the black dragon back flipped back over to where he was before._

"_How dare you hit a lady?!" the demon yelled accusingly._

"_You're a woman? Could have fooled me." BlackEx-Veemon retorted making her growl in anger._

"_Please leave this battle to me." He said to the two Tamers and he shared a look with Jarrin._

"_Do it for Cayden!" she said._

_Lady Devimon charged at the dragon, but he easily caught her blade, snapping it in half._

_He then punched her in the face again, then turned around and whipped her with his tail sending her down._

_BlackEx-Veemon took to the air as his chest glowed and he sent out a beam of yellow light in the shape of a V._

"_Dark V Laser!" he said._

_The beam hit Lady Devimon and then Renamon jumped in, using her Diamond Storm as Guilmon used his Pyro Sphere._

_All of the attacks hit her dead on, making her disperse into data particles._

_Before Renamon could absorb them, BlackEx-Veemon did it then he transformed back to normal._

"_We should go check on Cayden." Takato said._

"_Right. BlackVeemon, you and Guilmon go back to the hideout, all right?" Jarrin asked her partner._

"_Of course." The dragon nodded as Rika and Renamon left since they weren't needed anymore._

"_But I want to see if Caymon's OK." Guilmon whined before he was grabbed by BlackVeemon and was pulled away._

_The two remaining Tamers ran off to the hospital and found the room the girl was in, running in to see V-Mon sobbing into Terriermon's chest as Henry held Cayden's hand to his lips, his eyes filled with tears._

"_Henry." Jarrin called making him look over._

"_Did my parents get here yet?" Takato asked._

_The Chinese boy sniffled and shook his head._

"_Yes, they're talking to the doctors right now, but I have no idea what to tell them about what happened." Henry said._

"_We'll just say that Cayden was attacked by some thug with a blade, but he was covered from head to toe in black and we couldn't see his face." The elder of the group said as she walked over looking down at the very pale face of the Silver Tamer._

"_What did the doctor say?" Takato asked._

"_After she was done with surgery, they said she lost a lot of blood and may have some head trauma. She also might be in a coma or have some memory loss. We'll see later on when she wakes up." The Green Tamer said as he stared at the bandage wrapped around Cayden's head._

_V-Mon looked up with blood shot amethyst eyes from all of her crying, Terriermon still having one paw on her shoulder._

"_This is all my fault. I'm her partner. I should have protected her from that…that…" she choked before the blue dragon went back to crying._

_The Red Tamer sighed as he walked out of the room to go find his parents and tried to keep the tears from falling from his crimson eyes, but it didn't work that way._

_Fat salty tears fell down his face as he felt pain and worry for his sister._

_He didn't know which was better._

_Memory loss or a coma._

_He would rather have had nothing bad happen to his sister at all, but it wasn't like he could control time and turn back the clock to before this had happened where he could have been there for her to save her from being kidnapped and then tortured._

All of the Tamers went to the hospital to go check on Cayden whenever they could, even Rika did so and Jeri did too when she heard what had happened.

She was new a Tamer with Leomon as her partner as talked to Cayden as she slept, hoping her voice could reach her.

Kazu and Kenta and even come to talk to the comatose girl, everyone telling her about the things that had been happening with Yamaki and his organization, the Chinese zodiac based digimon and how Calumon had been kidnapped for his special power to make digimon digivolve to be used to the evil dava's advantage.

Jarrin was staying home while Takato, Rika, Henry, Jeri, Kenta, Kazu and the digimon went to the Digital World through a portal that was being opened up by Yamaki to go.

Cayden was alone in the hospital room, except for V-Mon who was telling her about the mission and to her complete shock, two crimson eyes opened up.

"Cay?" the dragon called as the girl pushed herself up in the bed.

"V-Mon?" she asked.

The dragon's eyes were filled with tears of relief and happiness as she jumped into her partner's arms, snuggling up to her.

Cayden laughed softly as she returned the hug, kissing the top of her partner's head.

"Is it true that Calumon was kidnapped?" she asked becoming serious.

"Yes. You heard everyone when we talked, didn't you?" V-Mon asked as they pulled away.

"Yeah, I did. Poor little guy. He must be so scared." Cayden said with worry in her crimson eyes.

The nurse came into the room, surprised to see the girl was awake, so she called in a doctor and the Matsukis were called.

The parents ran in twenty minutes later with clothing, hugging their daughter and covering her with kisses and admitted that Takato told them all about the digimon.

Cayden was brought home after she was deemed healthy and she quickly took a shower and ate whatever she felt, then ran out to the place where she knew her brother and friends were going to be going through the portal, V-Mon hanging onto her shoulders as the Silver Tamer ran.

"They aren't going to be happy about this." V-Mon said.

"I could care less. I'm not letting them go without me." Cayden said as she was dressed in her normal clothing and sunglasses on her head.

They quickly made it to the school where they spotted the group talking about something with bags on their backs that probably had food in them and others supplies.

"Takatomon, I smell Caymon." Guilmon said.

"What?" Takato asked.

Jeri and Leomon turned around and the girl smiled widely when they saw the duo.

"Cayden!" the Yellow Tamer cried.

The group all gasped as they turned around, spotting Cayden and V-Mon standing there behind them, the brunette slightly out of breath.

"H-Hey guys." She greeted with a small smile and wave.

"CAY!" Takato yelled as tears fell and he tackled his sister, thrilled to see that she was up and well.

The others all gathered around the twins while the Green and Blue Tamers hung back watching them all since one didn't do crowds and the other was too shocked to do anything.

"What're ya doing here?" Kazu asked.

"I should be asking that too. You and Kenta aren't Tamers, so you shouldn't be going to the Digital World knowing about the dangers. This isn't some game or TV show anymore. It's real and you can get killed." Cayden said to the two boys.

"So? Nothing can keep us away from this." Kazu smiled with his arms folded behind his head.

"Besides, we might be able to help or even find our own digimon partners." Kenta smiled gleefully.

"We already tried to convince them otherwise, but they're too stupid to listen." Rika said.

"Nice to see you haven't, Princess." Cayden said with a smile to the red head who returned it.

"You must be the new guy. It's nice to meet you." Cayden smiled up at Leomon.

"It's nice to meet you, as well. I am Leomon. Jeri has told me before about you. I'm happy to see you've made a full recovery from an attack that Lady Devimon sent your way." Leomon said.

"So why are you guys here? Did ya come to see us off?" Terriermon asked from his perch on Henry's shoulder, the boy still keeping quiet.

"Yeah, right. Like we can trust you to keep things under wrap." V-Mon retorted sarcastically.

"Moumentai. We'll be fine." The bunny said.

The Silver Tamer looked at Henry, curiosity in her eyes as she saw that he wasn't even paying any mind to her.

Eyes narrowed sadly, she walked over to stand in front of him.

"Henry?" she called softly.

He didn't respond.

"Are…are you OK?" she asked again, but he still didn't answer.

Everyone watched feeling tension in the air, unsure of what to do or say at all around the duo.

Cayden was feeling upset that she was being purposely ignored by her friend.

She didn't understand why he was acting this way.

He had come to visit her at the hospital plenty of times, she knew that because she had heard him talking to her like the others.

As she reached a hand out to place on his shoulder, he surprised her by grabbing her pale hand in his tanned one and pulled her into his chest.

Her eyes widened in shock and her cheeks burned in a blush as she felt two warm and slightly chapped lips fall on hers.

The others all either blushed and exclaimed in wonder and surprise from the sudden move while Rika just sighed.

"Well, it's about time, lover boy." She said as Renamon, V-Mon and Terriermon chuckled at that.

Cayden and Henry both blushed as the Chinese boy pulled away.

"S-Sorry about that. J-Just don't scare me like that again, OK?" he asked with a smile.

"R-Right." The Japanese girl said smiling back.

"Cay, why are you here? You know what we're doing." Takato said.

"Yeah, I do and that's why I'm coming with you." The girl said stunning everyone.

"No way. You just got out of the hospital. You're staying here." Rika said rejecting the idea.

"I'm not just gonna stay here while my brother and friends go off to some other world where they could be killed when I can help you." Cayden said.

"Besides, you're bringing these two guys with you. Have you all lost your minds?" she asked.

"We're both coming with you all no matter what you say." V-Mon said.

"But you can't even reach your Matrix evolution." Takato pointed out.

"But I'm no push over. I've been helping you guys out in your fights with all those other bad digimon and have been getting stronger." V-Mon said.

"We're going and that's final." The two said.

Takato sighed knowing that there was no way to change their minds after this.

"Yay! V-Mon and Caymon get to come!" Guilmon cheered tackling the two down making them laugh.

"We should get going now." Jeri said.

The group then all started heading out, ready to go through the portal to the Digital World and save Calumon.

To be continued…


End file.
